


Born to Die

by vixenStarlet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Femslash, Background Slash, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenStarlet/pseuds/vixenStarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одежимость местью, жажда, которой она руководится - ничто для двоих Архангелов, и, в сущности, ничто для Небес. Но, затеяв игру, нужно играть по правилам - пусть Руфь и знает, что они все - Михаил с его братьями, Винчестеры и другие твари - они все обречены на поражение. Они рождены умереть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть подаётся в виде отдельных отрывков. Третья ещё пишется - флэшбеки. Вторая более последовательна.  
> Многое в тексте осознанно   
> пропущено, многое может показаться лишним. Имеются несовпадения с   
> каноническим тайм-лайном.

**1\. Fallen**

Каждый раз тайком отправляясь к Люциферу, Руфь думает, что с ней сделает Михаил, если узнает о предательстве. Ей почему-то кажется, что адские муки будут блаженной болью по сравнению с тем, как будет пытать Архангел.

Серафимам в его армии он представлялся величайшим образцом доброты и милосердия вкупе с твердостью предводителя, что защищает всех невинных. И все это при том, что никто его и не видел толком. Как можно было столь слепо верить? А ведь и Руфь верила.

Руфиэль — так к ней обратился Архангел, ведя за собой — одна из многих — воин, солдат. Имя, данное Михаилом, было ей ненавистно, ведь она помнила. Руфь была человеком, пусть и сотни лет назад, но другие ангелы все равно бросали на неё взгляды, полные презрения.

А Люцифер всего лишь утешил, открыл глаза на прогнившие Небеса и позвал за собой. Она нужна ему, пусть только на время войны, но нужна. Люцифер называет её Руфью и говорит, что верит в неё, использует в своих целях, но она хочет быть использованной. Уж лучше так, чем безразличие и презрение со стороны Михаила и других ангелов. И каждый раз, когда она приходит к Падшему, тот слушает её и молча кивает. И затем она так же молча садится у ног Светоносного, ожидая, когда тот проведет ладонью по щеке её оболочки, глядя в глаза. Руфь молчит, ожидая, когда Люцифер начнёт свой рассказ о Небесах, тех, что были действительно чисты и наполнены благодатью Божьей. Иногда Падший учил её - так же, как своего брата, Гавриила.

Возвращаясь, ей сложно не заметить презрение и яд в глазах многих серафимов. Сейчас Руфь и не вспомнит, как её схватили, словно шкодливого котёнка, и приволокли к Михаилу, не вспомнит, созналась ли в своём предательстве, о котором Архангелу и так уже было известно. 

Не вспомнит, потому что не хочет вспоминать.

Михаил куда хуже своего брата. Если тот пытал со злостью, эдаким остервенением и жестокостью, то от предводителя Небес такого не дождаться - холод, сплошной холод. И этот холод выкраивает в груди огромную зияющую дыру, вытаскивая остатки человечности. Михаил предпочитает медленные пытки, слишком медленные, по невысказанному мнению Руфи, которая и не знала, что клинок Архангела причиняет намного больше мучений, чем обычный ангельский.

Она не привыкла к боли и уже через несколько минут срывает горло, в надежде, что Падший услышит её, поможет.

Слишком безучастно выглядит Архангел, разрезая и срывая кожу на её скулах, оголяя челюсти. Серафим слишком сильно дергается от каждого прикосновения стали. И Михаилу этого слишком мало.

Лезвие прикасается к полуприкрытым векам ангела, слегка надавливая на тонкую кожу, что заставляет Руфь широко раскрыть глаза, задев ресницами кончик клинка. Зрачок серых глаз сужается до ничтожно малых размеров, ощущая холод стали. Одно резкое движение, и глазница пустеет, что причиняет Серафиму невыносимую боль. И это повторяется ещё раз, погружая Руфь в слепую темноту, что пугает неизведанностью. Теперь ангел может только слышать дыхание своего мучителя и чувствовать все тот же обжигающий холод, что пронизывает насквозь, не оставляя за собой ровным счетом ничего.

Руфь чувствует, как её с какой-то странной осторожностью переворачивают на живот и удивительно бережно снимают белую блузку, оголяя спину. Пальцы Михаила поглаживают кожу, словно успокаивая, и дрожь действительно проходит. Но вдруг рука Архангела крепко, до хруста хватает что-то скрытое от глаз, но вполне ощутимое. Рывок ослепляет, хоть и глаз уже нет, и Руфь словно подбрасывает вверх, тут же больно осаждая. Следующий рывок Михаил делает уже не в сторону, а на себя, притягивая мученицу к себе и заставляя ту выгнуться, ломая позвоночник.

— Ты обречена на вечные пытки, — как-то отстраненно говорит Архангел, обдавая кожу Руфиэль холодным дыханием. — Ты пала.

Михаил с все той же нелепой осторожностью поднимает ангела и прижимает к себе, поглаживая рукой спину Руфи, от чего слепая Серафим вздрагивает в ожидании новой боли.

— Ты пала, крыльев больше нет.

Ангел хрипит, и, задыхаясь, с отчаянием пытается вырваться из крепких объятий, дергаясь в напрасных попытках отстраниться от своего мучителя, что ничуть не ослабил хватку. Его пальцы касаются рваных ран на спине Руфи и та вскрикивает, прижимаясь к нему, чтобы не чувствовать боли. Руфиэль поднимает голову, стараясь посмотреть на Архангела, но ведь не выйдет — пустыми глазницами ничего не увидеть. Но холода она не чувствует, поэтому несмело обнимает Михаила руками, стараясь прижаться еще ближе.

И раны не болят.

**2\. Weak**

Пустота. Всеобъятная, холодная и такая... Родная? Пожалуй, да. Руфь слишком привыкла ничего не чувствовать, впрочем, как и множество других ангелов. Пустые. Фарфоровые куклы с крыльями. 

По-прежнему слепа, но она чувствует чье-то присутствие. И никакого страха. Лишь запах серы и чего-то горелого. Ад. Руфь улыбается, и это, должно быть, выглядит довольно жутко, ведь кожи на нижней половине лица нет. Тело ещё помнит прикосновение стали, и чувствуется легкая дрожь, но боли, как ни странно, нет. Совсем. А это значит, что её все-таки отдали Люциферу. Других объяснений происходящему нет, и Серафим довольствуется этим.

Её "сиделка" вздыхает, должно быть, порядком устав наблюдать за ангелом-калекой, и Руфь улавливает в голосе существа жалость. Эта чертова жалость почти осязаема, и от неё становится противно; так, что тело содрогается в попытках сбросить с себя это вязкое нечто, но существо рядом лишь поглаживает руку Серафим, стараясь усмирить и словно удержать от чего-то. Руфь поддается, причём сразу же, и данный факт довольно отвратителен.

Хэй, сила воли, где ты?

Ангел открывает глаза. Нет, глазницы-то пустые, а вот веки поднять вполне реально. И Руфь только сильнее ощущает присутствие демона - пожалуй, она уверена в том, что это действительно демон.

— Лежи, тупица.

Грубовато, да. Впрочем, голос приятный и явно принадлежит весселю женского пола. Но к чему это знание?

Должно быть, Серафим сейчас находится в помещении вроде кабинета, потому что явственно слышит звук открывшейся двери. Демон, что была рядом, ушла, и запах серы уже не так ощутим.

Знакомый шелест крыльев, и Руфь вновь улыбается, готовясь рассмеяться - нервно, истерически, только бы не молчать. Тихий голос что-то говорит, но слышны лишь обрывки фраз, однако и те доходят словно сквозь толщу воды.

— Он был, несомненно, справедлив...

Ангела подбрасывает на этом подобии кровати, и она уже заливается сумасшедшим хохотом, а из пустых глазниц текут не слезы - кровь. Справедлив, конечно, Михаил всегда... Всегда прав, наказание вполне заслужено, но почему же так плохо, хоть раны не болят?

С прикосновением пальцев ко лбу приходит спокойствие, такое долгожданное и... Впервые Руфь забывается сном, таким похожим на воспоминания о прошлом, что вессель опять дрожит, и эта сладкая дрожь всецело окутывает и не отпускает.

— Перевернись.

Приказ. Люцифер требует подчинения, и Серафим подчиняется, нехотя сбрасывая с себя пелену сна. Пальцы поглаживают спину, задевая две кровавые рваные линии, и страх возвращается, протягивая холодные руки к благодати, нет, скорее, к тому, что от неё осталось. Страх боли сжимает легкие оболочки, и воздух, что сейчас так нужен, предательски исчезает, оставляя в одиночестве. Нет, конечно, рядом Люцифер. Не Михаил. Самое главное, что не Михаил.

И Руфь опять истерит, безмолвно, изредка всхлипывая и сбивая костяшки рук о своё импровизированное ложе. Ангел слышит холодный голос Падшего, точно такой как... О Боже!

Архангел сжимает запястье весселя Руфь — крепко, так, что вскоре на конечности проступят синяки — сжимает и тянет на себя, заставляя прижаться к этому телу, оболочке.

— Хватит.

Пожалуй, и вправду хватит, но не в её силах прекратить все это.

Пустая, сломленная, слабая.

_Пользуйся мной, пользуйся, прошу, мне нужно. Пользуйся мной, убивай, пытай, но не уходи. Мне так нужно быть использованной, ведь кто я такая, чтобы отказать?_

И Падший использует её, ведь она - не демон. Чистая. Ангел. На её совести лишь предательство. Терпкое, ради него. 

Руфь рада, она отдается, но то, что осталось от её губ шепчет лишь одно. 

— Не Михаил, не Михаил.

**3\. Steel**

_Руфь слишком часто завидует демонам. Нет, конечно же, не всем – высшим, тем, у которых есть крылья. Какие-никакие, но есть._

_Вот у Азазеля крылья почти облезлые и обгоревшие, как рассказывала Мириэль, и от них за метр несёт серой. У самой Мэг крылья эфемерные, больше похожие на сгустки энергии. На первый взгляд. На самом деле перьев почти не видно из-за чёрного дыма, что словно вода, стекает с них. Крылья Мириэль пахнут специями._

_Мэг постоянно исправляет Руфь, когда та называет её ангельским именем. Она хочет забыть небеса, как и своё падение._

Люцифер позволяет Руфи убедиться в том, что и вправду ничего не заметил. Она глупо надеется. Мэг лишь тяжело вздыхает и рассматривает украденное Серафимом оружие.

Лезвие красивое и даже идеальное, но сталь приятно покалывает пальцы только до определенного момента. Тогда демон неловко передает клинок в руки ангелу, которая затем крепко сжимает рукоять и прикрывает глаза, представляя события ближайших часов.

Представляет, как оторвёт Его крылья, которые будут запятнаны его же кровью. Как светлые глаза Архангела подернутся дымкой щемящего страха, когда сталь будет холодом обжигать кожу, как эти глаза будут вытекать из глазниц вместе с кровавыми слезами. Руфь представляет, как легко лезвие войдет меж ребер Его весселя. Как она будет смотреть на Михаила чёрными глазами, ведь это лишь Его вина.

Лучше бы умереть тогда – но нет, Архангел обрёк её на вечные мучения тем непонятным чувством, когда всё – не то. Не то восприятие, не тот взгляд, не те призрачные крылья, которых нет. Сожжены в святом огне из холодной стали.

Старания Мэг напрасны, Серафим не остановится.

***

Руфь обрывает Бальтазара на полуслове, когда тот предлагает помощь. Она не хочет после знать, что кто-то пал так же, как она и из-за неё. Но ангел убеждает в том, что у него грехов и так достаточно, и он сам удивлён, как его крылья еще у него за спиной, поэтому остается лишь молча согласиться с ним.

Крылья у Бальтазара красивые, цвета топлёного молока и пахнут они так же. Руфь помнит, что запах ей не нравился раньше, но сейчас – совсем другое дело.

Когда к их ногам падает последний выжженый изнутри вессель ангела, Бальтазар спешит исчезнуть, оставив серафиму несколько перьев, что тут же тают в руке, стекая каплями тёплого молока.

Михаил не может не заметить Руфиэль, но всё ещё стоит к ней спиной, судя по всему, рассматривая поля, освоенные людьми. Серафим знает, что должен быть подвох, но ярость сильнее разума. Рука, пожалуй, слишком крепко сжимает рукоять клинка, но ангел не чувствует ничего, кроме всеобьемлющей мести, от которой даже воздух кажется густым и вязким.

Словно кровь.

Осознание реальности, времени и чего-либо ещё полностью исчезает, теряясь в тусклом свете сумерек, когда Руфь оказывается у Него за спиной. Как в бреду Серафим с остервенением кромсает вессель, отрывая куски плоти, то и дело задевает лезвием Его крылья, но не чувствует сопротивления. 

Потому что Михаил стоит сзади, увлеченно рассматривая, как его точную, но мертвую копию разрывают на части; как перья со сломанных крыльев прилипают к ободранной местами коже. Пожалуй, Люцифер усмехнулся бы, глядя на свою нерадивую, но такую старательную ученицу. Когда Руфь замечает подмену, то вмиг оказывается перед Архангелом, что держит в руке оружие, которое должно было быть использовано против него.

Серафим проиграла, Михаилу всё равно.

Но игрушку Люцифера он убивать не будет. Он всё ещё слишком любит брата, поэтому уходит, оставляя после себя лишь одно длинное перо, что тут же звонко падает, ударяясь о камни. Не перо – обоюдоострое лезвие.

Крылья Михаила – стальные.

Ангел в который раз думает, что Мэг повезло с тем, что она не чувствовала прикосновения этой стали на своих крыльях.

Руфь не знает, что этой ночью демон просит Азазеля вырвать ей крылья, от которых так приятно пахло пряностями.

**4\. Healed**

Розы, шипы, банальная романтика – и всё окрашено в алый. Руфь этого не видит, но чувствует ментальные прикосновения холодной стали, слышит обманчиво-нежную колыбельную Падшего, заставляющую возвращаться к нему вновь; идти, зная, что впереди ждёт лишь поражение; идти, готовясь услышать лишь отказ в паузах меж своими криками, но идти, и в последнее время этого всего слишком. Но Серафим идёт с такой самоубийственной радостью и надеждой, что происходящее сейчас и позже – если повезёт, конечно – кажется блаженными мучениями, которые стоит претерпеть, не выронив даже малейшего звука; но каждый раз крики предательски вырываются наружу, разрезая тонкую ткань оглушающей тишины.

Плетистые розы алыми пятнами и угловатыми узорами давно пленили беззащитные стены. Этого Руфь тоже не видит – во всяком случае, глазами уж точно, ведь их попросту нет. Есть лишь возможность хорошо представить то, что можно почувствовать.

Например, у Люцифера ослепляюще-белый костюм, и несмотря на тёмную повязку на глазах серафим и пустые глазницы, ангел всё же пытается отвернуться, уклониться от обжигающе-холодного света, пронзающего насквозь, и тогда больно, совсем немного – скорее от знания того, что должно произойти. Каждый раз падать, умоляя об исцелении, и каждый раз несознательно от него отказываться – и так который адов год.

Шипы ненавистных уже роз царапают ангелу спину, когда Светоносный отбрасывает Руфь к стене, не давая даже подумать о чём-либо, кроме необходимости подчинения, и тогда серафиму не больно, просто шипы неприятно вонзаются иглами под лопатки; туда, где должны быть крылья; и иглы эти напоминают – в который раз уже! – о том, что тогда следовало быть осторожней, но нет, ангел ведь таковой и не была в самом начале. Человеческое внутри даёт о себе знать.

По-настоящему больно – когда запястья силой заводят за голову, затем вонзая в ладони один из ангельских клинков, не оставляя ни единой возможности освободиться; по-настоящему больно, но уже не столь физически – когда ещё одним клинком Люцифер разрезает шёлковую повязку на глазах, едва задевая кожу; после же холод стали скользит по скулам, шее, ключицам, и эти касания вначале такие невесомые и даже призрачные, что сознание паникует в неверии к происходящему, но всё слишком быстро проходит. Кожа рвётся под лезвием, словно бумага, стоит слегка надавить на неё клинком. Ангел вздрагивает, но молчит, не нарушая правил, когда алая линия тянется тянется от ключиц к груди, вместе с кожей разрывая и тонкую ткань платья, что стала такой хрупкой преградой; тут лезвие останавливается, и Руфь всем своим естеством не видит – ощущает ухмылку Падшего.

Ангельский клинок входит ровно меж ребер на определенную длину, ничтожно малую, но и этого достаточно, чтобы серафим вскрикнула от боли; но нет, она лишь до боли кусает себе губы, зная, что в этот раз всё должно закончиться. Конечно, ни о какой победе и речи быть не может, но если сыграть по правилам хоть раз, возможно, игра прекратится. И Руфь поддается – Ему ведь так хочется, верно? Поэтому лучше слушать эту колыбельную в напрасных — или нет? — попытках усыпить рвущиеся наружу крики, которых он так ждёт. 

Серафим закрывает глаза и сильнее сжимает стискивает челюсти, стараясь не дергаться от боли каждую секунду, когда лезвие рисует идеально-прямую линию на теле, от совсем неглубокой раны меж ребер всё ниже, пока та самая линия не прерывается вовсе; и хоть глаз у Руфи нет, но она так явственно видит перед собой лицо Падшего, что предпочитает ослепнуть ещё раз, смертельно, навсегда, вспыхнув яркой волной теплого света, и это было бы куда лучше её поражения, ставшего таким привычным для обоих.

Сталь ощущается внутри, холодом обжигая тесное лоно, ангел почти проигрывает все шансы на то, ради чего играет, но полувскрик-полустон застревает в легких вместе с таким необходимым сейчас воздухом, когда уста Люцифера касаются губ Руфи, и поначалу от прикосновения лишь вновь холодеет всё внутри, но не так, как от стали. Этот холод проносится дрожью по спине, и затекшие руки уже не ощущаются, словно их и нет вовсе. Но это – лишь первая секунда, затем Архангел вгрызается в и так искусанные девичьи губы, грубо проталкивая раздвоенный, словно у того самого Искусителя, язык дальше, что вызывает у весселя серафим рвотный рефлекс, который проходит так же быстро, как и возник.

Клинок внутри медленно двигается, и Руфь кричит – молча, хватая губами свой воздух, что пахнет отвратительными розами; кричит, дергая руками, благодаря чему разрывает ладони в ошметки, но вконец освобождаясь. Но что это даёт, если те самые розы оплетают тело, обездвиживая и приковывая к стене, если клинок входит внутрь на всю длину, заставляя вспомнить о правилах и подчиниться вновь? Поэтому можно лишь вслушиваться в обманчиво-ласковые слова, обнажающие душу, которой у ангелов быть не должно. Глаза, которых нет, давно кровоточат вместе с телом, оплакивая будущее поражение, ведь все уверены, что оно неминуемо. Но, может, наконец?..

— Ты ведь хочешь исцеления?

Падший выпускает безвольное тело из рук, что-то говорит, но Руфь не слышит слов, в одночасье ставших бессмысленным шумом. Холодные пальцы Люцифера касаются лба девушки и приходит то самое умиротворенное самозабвение, о котором так мечтала Бескрылая. Но лишь на миг, ведь глаза ослепляет волна теплого света… Глаза? У неё вновь есть глаза? Слишком больно сейчас, чтобы поверить, но Ему не до этого.

— Играй.

Скрипка. У Светоносного в руках скрипка, наверное, та же, что и со времени прошлых встреч. Серафим знает всего две мелодии, но те отрепетированы до такой степени, что игра для Руфи – такое же наказание. Но она играет, пусть сейчас это совсем непривычно, но да, играет. Ведь теперь можно видеть то, чему посвящена игра. Заходящее солнце Апокалипсиса, синеватые тени и Архангел с окровавленным клинком в руках. И от осознания того, что кровь – её, Руфи, становится так необычайно хорошо, что серафим закрывает глаза, увлекаясь игрой и после не замечая того, что Падший заключает её в клетке объятий, отбрасывая ненавистную скрипку прочь. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, чье имя говорить?

— Люцифер, — по слогам произносит прозревшая ангел, вглядываясь в глаза оболочки Светоносного.

Ей всегда был небезразличен ~~Сэм Винчестер~~ Люцифер.

**5\. Dead**

Теплый ветер отдается тихим шепотом в висках, и Руфь закрывает глаза, сильнее кутаясь в огромный белый пиджак. Осколки разрушенного мира уже не царапают ноги, а тело не дрожит в неведении. Даже красные розы в руках уже не кажутся такими отвратительными, как раньше. Их лепестки словно сотни закатных солнц, освещающих силуэты в сумерках. Серафим открывает глаза и, жмурясь от тусклых бликов, поворачивает голову в сторону, смотрит на Люцифера, идущего рядом. Длинные волосы весселя, спутавшись, трепыхаются на ветру, что вдруг стал слабее самой Руфи.

Сейчас даже сад не кажется таким мрачным и враждебным. Никого нет, но тишина вовсе не тревожит сознание, и мелодии скрипки тоже не слышно. Все как-то так странно и так правильно, что впервые обоих всё устраивает.  
\- И что теперь? – тихо, точно этот ветер, раздается вопрос, произнесенный ангелом.

Падший медлит с ответом. Поправляет воротник белой рубашки, с так контрастирующими на ней пятнами крови. Всматривается в лицо Руфи, что остановилась и высоко задрала голову, стараясь посмотреть на него. Черты лица расплылись из-за красноватых предзакатных бликов, но видно, что девушка поджала тонкие губы и, хмурясь, ждет ответа. Её глаза полны облаков.

Люцифер отводит взгляд в сторону, отстраненно думая о том, что пиджак нужно выбросить – насквозь пропитался кровью.

\- Как глаза? – наконец спрашивает он, уклонившись от ответа.

Руфь часто-часто моргает, хлопая короткими ресницами и словно не понимая вопроса, а может, пытается словить давно забытое ощущение того, какого это – видеть. Просто видеть.

\- Непривычно, пожалуй, - как-то вяло отвечает ангел, опустив голову; шея затекла. – Куда мы идем?

Действительно, они уже давно минули бесконечный лабиринт сада, и сейчас стоят над обрывом. Люцифер беззлобно ухмыляется, думая, что смысла в её вопросе не больше, чем в недавнем исцелении.

\- Уже пришли, - коротко отвечает Падший, всматриваясь вдаль, словно отслеживая падение заходящего солнца. – Когда вернешься, попросишь, чтобы всё произошло раньше.

Руфь молча кивает, а ветер вдруг срывается истеричным порывом, разом стягивая с плеч ангела белый пиджак, ставший алым.

\- И что теперь? – вновь повторяет серафим свой недавний вопрос, уже не оборачиваясь на Светоносного.

\- Недаром люди именовали это концом всего. Конец, - подводит черту архангел.

Руфь все так же молча подходит к Падшему ближе, затем сжимая в руках край его рубашки, Люцифер, тоже не нарушая тишины, отталкивает серафима. Тело легкое, сломленное, летит вниз, вспыхнув сталью в тяжелом сердце. 

_Мое сердце было так тяжело нести,_  
Мои ноги волочились по земле,  
Он принёс меня к реке,  
Где дал мне медленно утонуть. 

_Над водопадом._

**6\. Wrong**

Это, конечно, чертовски странно, но продолжается. Да, ничего, кроме привязанности, нет да и не было, не может быть никогда. Сценарий всегда один и тот же, лишь декорации другие. Все эти встречи, деловые соглашения, остаются неизменными, словно под ними не подразумевается ничего больше.

Длинные, темные коридоры с множеством дверей путают сознание. Очередные пытки, жертвы, инструменты и всё напрасно. Сегодня они встречаются здесь, именно в помещении для пыток, и беглого взгляда вполне достаточно. И так каждый раз. Им всё равно, есть ли рядом ещё кто-то, кроме них, это никого не волнует. Девочка на дыбе уже давно не может кричать, поэтому мешать не будет.

Сегодня на Люцифере синие джинсы и удивительно белая рубашка, на которой нет ни одного пятнышка крови, даже малейшего. Руфь усмехается, размышляя о забавности ситуации – надо же, Дьявол в джинсах. Впрочем, ей нравится, хоть её мнение и не интересно никому. Тусклый свет стоящей на полу лампы рисует причудливые тени, скрывая лица, но очерчивая контуры тел. Связанная девчонка пытается повернуть голову в сторону, посмотреть на свою сестру, что так изменилась, но никому нет никакого дела.

Светоносный нарочито медленно расстегивает рубашку, затем одним плавным движением стягивая её и отбрасывая в сторону. Серафим, не желая больше ждать, сама приближается к Люциферу; зарывается рукой в светлые волосы, сталкивается глазами с таким же безразличным взглядом, как у и неё самой. Оба не знают, зачем это всё, но игра по сценарию продолжается – как и всегда, Падший прижимает девушку к стене, не переставая зачем-то смотреть в широко распахнутые глаза; и даже для такой полутьмы зрачки слишком расширены, поэтому вывод мельком проносится в голове – принимала. Или таблетки, валиум, к примеру, или еще что-то. К этому тоже привыкли оба – это такая же необходимость для Руфи, как и их встречи, смысла которых они так и не понимают.

Криво улыбаясь, ангел поддается рукам Люцифера, не кажущимся уже такими холодными; поддается, когда те самые руки резко раздвигают ноги и строгая юбка задирается, слегка сковывая в движениях; поэтому архангел тут же разрывает ткань, что сразу падает на пол. Руфь всё возится с пряжкой ремня на джинсах мужчины, но вот щелчок пальцев избавляет от необходимости отвлекаться, кожу больше не раздражает грубая ткань. 

Падший притягивает лицо ангела к своему, так близко, что оба ощущают дыхание друг друга на губах. Нет смысла тянуть.

Раздвоенный язык скользит по тонким девичьим губам, раздвигая их и проникая внутрь; но зрительный контакт никто не прерывает, напротив, и Люцифер, и Руфь устремляют взгляд друг в друга, пытаясь разглядеть что-то… Даже не новое. Им просто нужно увидеть свое отражение в глазах и продолжить прокусывать губы, пока руки скользят по телу, точно так же, как и во время прошлых встреч, точно по такому же сценарию. И движения такие же, механические, оба лишь проверяют себя.

Холодные руки крепко, до синяков сжимают бедра девушки; тела почти сливаются воедино, оба впиваются, растворяются в крови и всё больнее знать и чувствовать что они не те.

_Ложь будет изгнана, парадоксы найдены,_

_Даже если в сумме – мелодия, как финальный крик._

_Симфония._

И связанная девчонка вновь кричит, зовет сестру, но сестра умерла, хоть и тело живёт, извивается в агонии. Свет в лампе, стоящей на полу, вздрагивает с каждым движением палачей, и с их уст обоих срывается одно имя.

Михаил.

Между ними всегда будет Михаил.


	2. Интерлюдия 1.

«Кем она себя возомнила?»

Вопрос вбивается в голову миллионами игл, отчего кожа зудит и кровоточит. Мэг и рада бы прекратить происходящее, да цепи слишком крепко связывают по рукам и ногам, не давая подняться с колен, кожа на которых содралась до белеющих сквозь кровь костей. Одна из многих игл входит идеально точно в сонную артерию, и Мэг шипит, сплёвывая кровь и вырываясь, но руки Недостойной одёргивают назад, а её сломанные ногти впиваются в кожу точно так же, как хирургическая сталь. Раздаётся тихое шиканье, вынуждающее подчиниться безмолвному приказу, но Мэг подчиняется лишь потому, что эта игра нужна ей.

Сухие руки Руфи до странности нежно поглаживают плечи демона, задевая разорванные раны; словно исследуя изгибы тела. Взгляд Недостойной ясно говорит об очередной неудавшейся попытке, и Мастерс предпочитает не смотреть в её глаза, затянутые алым туманом. Корона, венец из ненавистных роз, является символом их вечной зависимости, но Руфь недостойна этой власти, ведь она не-Королева, глаза у неё не такие.

И псевдо-Королева знает это, поэтому не пытается изменить правила своеобразного кодекса зависимости. Не поднимает демона с колен, а отталкивает, и Мэг падает; падает, чтобы почувствовать сухие губы на своей шее, а пальцы холодных рук – внутри себя. И этим же холодом ослепляет яд, вводимый иглой, что пронзает не-насквозь под ключицей.

Мэг широко открывает глаза, пытаясь разглядеть черты лица не-Королевы, но не получается, и демон отдается иллюзиям и сухим рукам Руфи, столь же холодным, как и яд в венах. Падшая что-то шепчет, губами касаясь ненастоящей кожи Мастерс, и той не нужно слышать слова, чтобы понять их. «Не удалось, не получилось, ещё жив, ещё в клетке». Руфь зависима от архангелов, а может, наоборот, но она делает лишь то, что ей выгодно – и освобождение Люцифера, и даже эта игра, показывающая её псевдо-власть – лишь то, что нужно, и не более. Поэтому и движение механические, заученные наизусть и в точности повторяющие движения Азазеля, и порой Мэг даже видит вместо серых глаз ангела жёлтые, светящиеся в темноте. И ради этих глаз отвечает на бесстрастные поцелуи, срываясь и пытаясь что-то доказать, ведь Руфь недостойна короны, она никто, она…

Не-Королева. Но это их кодекс зависимости, и Мэг Мастерс склоняется перед не-Азазелем.


	3. 2.1. Vexation

Дин отказывает Аластару каждый раз, когда тот в конце очередного «сеанса» пыток спрашивает, согласен ли Винчестер стать палачом для других. Дин выплёвывает слова, смешанные с кровью разбитых губ, в лицо демону, которому всё равно, который лишь скалится, обнажая ряд белых зубов, так заметных в полумраке. Но вот стена сопротивления с каждой секундой слабеет, трещит по швам, в то время, как пытки становятся только оригинальнее, потому что белоглазый не брезгует никакими методами, даже самыми отвратительными. Особенно такими.

Дину противно, тело дёргается в порыве сбросить с себя другое тело; но тонкие тем не менее прочные цепи, пронизанные через плечи, позволяют лишь мотать головой и прокусывать пальцы Аластара, который даже сейчас противно смеётся, и смех его мерзкий, больше напоминающий скрежет металла.  
Но даже тогда Винчестер отказывает. Потому что Сэмми этого не хотел бы.  
Но когда приходит их мама, такая красивая, как тогда, в детстве — удивительно, но Дин ещё помнит эти времена — такая реальная, живая… Жестокая, совсем не по-доброму глядящая на своего сына. И руки у неё в крови, и глаза черные.

Этой Мэри Винчестер нравится сдирать кожу с груди своего сына, оголяя ребра, и слушать крики. Эта Мэри Винчестер всё время что-то говорит о каком-то Михаиле, когда крепко сжимает рукой челюсти «сына» и вливает ему в глотку кислоту, после чего Дин долго отхаркивается посветлевшей кровью. Этому палачу, притворяющемуся его матерью, не нужны цепи. Достаточно зеркал, что показывают истинную сущность «матери».

Иногда приходит Мэг, та самая, что когда-то побывала в Сэме. Она много говорит, собственно, это причиняет Дину куда больше боли, чем когда черноглазая приступает к пыткам физическим. Мастерс говорит всякую чушь об ангелах, будто верит, что те существуют. Надо же, демон, уверовавший в Небеса. Смешно, должно быть. Винчестер не успевает рассмеяться вслух, потому что чертовка разрывает его лёгкие руками, затем отходя на шаг назад и словно любуясь проделанной работой.

Дин отказывает каждый раз все те тридцать лет, но когда к нему приходит Сэм — его Сэмми, который говорит такие нужные сейчас слова, старший Винчестер и сам не замечает, как соглашается. Даёт согласие стать палачом, истязающим души здесь, в Аду. Тогда образ Сэма рассеивается на мелкие частички, и перед некогда охотником на нечисть стоит не то его мать, не то совсем незнакомая девица, даже не Мэг. Это совершенно незнакомый Дину демон, который влез в девичью шкурку и сейчас вертит в руках сверкающий сталью клинок. Такого оружия Винчестер тоже ранее не видел.

Черноглазая оборачивается назад, приветствуя только что появившегося в этом своеобразном помещении Аластара. Девчонка растягивает рот в широкой улыбке и что-то шепчет, смешно встав на цыпочки и приблизившись к палачу до такой степени, что Дину кажется, будто они вот-вот столкнутся лбами. Но нет – белоглазый точно так же улыбается, как и та девка, приближаясь к подвешенному на цепях Винчестеру.

— Сегодня ты терпишь последние пытки, — пафосно произносит демон, щёлкнув пальцами и освобождая охотника из плена ржавых цепей.

Аластар вяло взмахивает рукой и зеленоглазый мужчина оказывается прижатым к одной из этих каменных стен, которые являются излюбленной декорацией многих палачей здесь, в Аду. Чтобы не уткнутся в эту самую стену носом, приходится повернуть голову, и уже через несколько секунд шея затекает, потому что всё это крайне неудобно. Чёрт возьми, какие могут быть удобства в Аду? Дину почему-то сейчас крайне интересно, будут ему вырывать позвоночник или просто жечь кожу на спине, обильно поливая ту кислотой. И ещё появляется мысль о том, что фантазии у этих тварей явно маловато, если они хотят повторить. Размышляя о креативности демонов, Винчестер взглядом следует за черноглазой девицей, которая стоит, опираясь о эту же стену, но чуть дальше от человека, судя по всему, для того, чтобы было удобнее наблюдать за происходящим.

Последняя пытка. Последняя. Винчестер-старший всё ещё не верит, что согласился, поддался таким красивым речам лже-Сэма.

Демон как-то странно ухмыляется, глядя на уже-не-охотника, припечатанного к стене; и тот, кажется, ещё раз понимает, что эта пытка хоть и последняя, но будет особенной. Неважны методы, но это будет превосходить всё произошедшее здесь за те тридцать лет.

Дину становится мерзко и противно, когда он вдруг чувствует разгорячённое дыхание Аластара на своей шее, и Винчестер пытается это вязкое чувство с себя сбросить, но от напрасных попыток освободиться становится только хуже, ведь прикосновений только больше.

Тихий шёпот слышен расплывчато, и можно различить лишь часто повторяющееся «печать». Должно быть, это действительно что-то важное, как-то отстранённо думает бывший охотник, стараясь не замечать сухих пальцев палача на своей коже. Белоглазый молчит, но Дин всё ещё знает, что на лице демона та отвратительная ухмылка, никогда не сходящая с его лица.

Чертовка что-то курит, взирая затуманенным взглядом на всё происходящее. В какой-то момент она улыбается – широко, так, как это делал Чеширский Кот в одной странной книге. Тогда же, в ту самую секунду рука Аластара крепко сжимает шею Винчестера, но тот за все эти годы привык к такой незначительной боли. Гораздо сложнее заставить себя не усугублять положение. Черноглазая наблюдательница растягивает рот в ещё более широкой улыбке, хотя куда уж больше.

Аластар почти сворачивает Винчестеру шею, когда вгрызается ему в губы, не прекращая смотреть в зелёные глаза; и к горлу подступает приступ тошноты, когда язык демона оказывается во рту Дина, заставляя отвечать. Даже тогда человек чувствует эту ненавистную ухмылку. Он не видит, но чувствует, как чёртова сучка оказывается вдруг совсем рядом, так близко, что внутри всё вновь содрогается чуть ли не в агонии. Рукой демон касается груди зеленоглазого мужчины, пальцы скользят по телу и вскоре впиваются в живот Винчестера, разрывая плоть и проталкиваясь вовнутрь так, что Дин чувствует ноготки девицы на своих кишках, пока Аластар продолжает сдавливать ему шею рукой, не позволяя ни кричать, ни шевелиться.

Руки чужие, грязные, мерзкие. В одной руке девки нечто отдалённо напоминающее сигарету, вторая же ещё находится в животе Дина, и пальцы внутри причиняют не просто невыносимую боль – это отвратительно, от этого опять тошнит, но не закричать, потому что рука – только уже белоглазого демона — эта рука слишком сильно сдавливает горло, и захват позволяет лишь хрипеть, теряя последнюю надежду на то, что пытка будет не такой болезненной, как другие. Нет, никого так просто не отпускают.

Лицо девушки сейчас совсем близко, и Винчестер замечает блуждающую на устах улыбку, губы её слабо шевелятся, нашёптывая что-то, и слышен не привычный скрежет металла, и не приторная слащавость. Шум, такой, как на пустых радио-волнах; произносимые слова трудно связать в что-то доступное для понимания, но когда белоглазый палач отстраняется, можно уловить значение произносимого этой чертовкой.

— Затянись… Не сопротивляйся, будет больнее, — шепчет девица почти в искусанные губы Дина, продолжая царапать всё внутри будто специально заточенными коготками.

И мужчина впервые за то долгое время, проведённое здесь, соглашается. Меньше всего ему хочется делать себе же медвежью услугу, поэтому впервые старший Винчестер не будет сопротивляться; ведь эта пытка – последняя, так пусть она будет не такой. Демон будто сочувственно кивает, соглашаясь с его мыслями, и заставляет — и эта тоже заставляет — Дина затянуться.

Сладкий, и в то же время терпкий дым въедается в лёгкие, человек теперь может принять этот не-воздух сполна, словно шею больше не сдавливает рука палача, и коготки не царапают изнутри. Поэтому Винчестер уже не замечает ничего вообще, только слышит, как заливается смехом девка, что-то без умолку говорящая; смысл слов и всего происходящего вокруг ускользает, липкими лентами связывая по рукам и ногам, не давая пошевелиться.

Дин будто зависает в этой невесомости, вбирая в себя всё, что есть – прикосновения, дым, бессвязные слова, ставшие тихим шумом крови в висках. Не замечает охотник, как чьи-то руки крепко сжимают его плечи и толкают ещё ближе к холодной стене, хоть ближе уже некуда; не замечает, как всё те же руки стягивают с него рваные окровавленные джинсы, и кожа на тех руках невероятно сухая, словно бумага. Винчестер ничего и не видит уже, лишь затягивается с каждым разом всё сильнее, когда черноглазая подносит это подобие сигареты к его разбитым губам.

Руки, пальцы – внутри него. И тело сводит от боли и странной дрожи, и Дину это всё нравится. Нравится, как те самые пальцы разрывают болезненно-чувствительный моток скрученных внутри нервов, которые рвутся, со звоном рвутся. Но это щемящее чувство до отвращения прекрасное, чтобы расставаться с ним, да этого и не нужно никому.

Безвольное тело Винчестера впечатывают в стену, с каждым рывком всё сильнее и сильнее, а дикий смех палачей дрожью проходится по позвоночнику, и от собственного бессилия слишком противно.

— Дин Винчестер — шлюха, — констатирует факт один из голосов.

Точно. Это самое точное его определение.

Как хорошо, что сейчас нет ничего, кроме этого дыма, обволакивающего всё вокруг и внутри. Просто отлично.

 

— Смотри, Михаил, смотри — я падаю, крыльев больше нет.  
Дин не понимает, но смотрит, хоть и обращались к какому-то Михаилу. Смотрит сквозь пелену крови и слипающихся век, смотрит на палачей, пытающих друг друга и сгорающих изнутри. Смотрит, как те самые руки, сухие, словно бумага, скользят по спине светловолосой девушки, то и дело задевая множество ещё не заживших порезов. Винчестер думает, как хорошо, что кровь запеклась в ушах, и он ничего почти и не слышит, ведь черноглазая наверняка стонет, как последняя потаскуха.

Но нет, тишина обманчива, и уже-не-охотник слышит – нет, не стоны и крики – всё тот же голос тихо шепчет, напевает что-то; и слова уже не просто шумом расползаются в сознании, белым дымом обволакивая разорванные лёгкие. Смысл едва можно уловить, но Дин старается, и пусть это будет последнее перед началом осквернения его и так не слишком чистой души.

— Just like you said, it's all been done before… I wear your sparkle, let me put on a show for you… 

Голос сбивается, черноглазая захлёбывается словами и вдыхает свой наркотик, вскоре обессиленно падая на Аластара, и Винчестеру вновь видна лишь её спина, сплошь покрытая царапинами от ногтей, и руки главного палача всё не перестают эту спину гладить. Как странно всё. Дин ведь и не думал, что Ад будет таким. Но демоны, похоже, и вправду развлекаются, как могут. Для этих – пытки и наркотики, кому-то – другое, но всё сводится к этому отчаянию, которое затягивает в плен адского пламени, и вырваться не удастся. Ведь эта искра внутри не гаснет, лишь темнеет, омрачая всё вокруг себя, и эту тьму не смыть ничем, как бы ты не старался. Потому что Ад – это горящее клеймо на твоей душе, выжигающее всё человеческое и вскоре лишь остаётся лишь тонуть в своих же пороках.

Тишина обманчива и врезается в сознание пронзительным шёпотом. Дин уже мучитель, уже пытает. Но кого?

_— У него неплохо получается._

_— Думаешь, Мэг?_

_— Он ещё не забыл вашей последней пытки. Того и гляди, съест эту девку._

_— Не съел же. Почти десять лет ведь прошло, — усмехнулась собеседница Мастерс, всё ещё наблюдая за тем самым Дином Винчестером, который так рьяно противился тёмному себе._

_— Ты ведь знаешь, совсем скоро он… Ты не сможешь помешать этому._

_— Я обещала отпустить, но долго он живым не будет. Меч будет сломан._

_— Изощрённая месть, — пожала плечами демон, соглашаясь._

— Кастиэль, — по слогам, отчётливо выделяя. — Все-таки заберёшь эту душу? Я не буду мешать.

— Этого решать ты не вправе, — произносит ангел, привычно склонив голову набок, так по-птичьи.

— А кто же вправе? Отец? Его давно уж нет на Небесах, а сыновья лишь могут драть друг другу глотки в непрестанной борьбе за власть. То, что ты этого не знаешь, не отрицает факта существования. Впрочем, — говорит падшая чуть громче, усмехаясь, — на всё воля Божья. Раз уж так вам нужен Дин Винчестер — забирайте. Но и у тебя его тоже отнимут, вопрос времени, — чуть ли не шепчет последнюю фразу.

— Руфиэль…

— Руфь. И никак больше, — исправляет она ангела, поворачиваясь к нему спиной и открывая двери. — Иллюзия, знаешь ли. В прошлом врата Ада выглядели куда лучше нынешних. Забирай, — исчезает в чёрном пламени Преисподней.

_Вопрос времени.  
А ведь в Аду оно совсем не такое.  
Правда, Дин?_   



	4. 2.2. Intoxication

Я уснула в камере пыток,  
Где на стенах тиски и клещи.  
Среди старых кошмаров забытых  
Снились мне странные вещи.

_Всё это, определённо, уже когда-то было. И этот тянущийся терпкий туман, и красное восходящее солнце, лучи которого кажутся восковыми нитями, так приятно опутавшими сознание, что рисует обрывки воспоминаний._

_Читако совсем разгромлен – всюду обломки индустриального счастья умершего человечества, от которого и осталась лишь гора разлагающихся трупов. Дорога в сад лежит сквозь плетистые ветви столь ненавистных роз, связывающих каменные стены, укрыв кровавыми пятнами лепестков; дорога изучена наизусть до той степени, что по ней можно пройтись, даже не глядя. Вопрос – нужно ли идти? Та, которую тянут волоком за собой, рьяно сопротивляется, безмолвно отвечая – да, нужно, — но не хочет и продолжает срывать горло в тихих криках, никем не услышанных; и напрасно пытается освободиться из своих же цепей, укрытых шипами._

_Силуэт вначале тёмный и размытый, словно пятном чернил проступает сквозь туман, приближаясь всё ближе, так ненавязчиво, что движений и вовсе нет – на первый взгляд._

_Осколки разбитого мира царапают босые ноги, но шаги всё такие же размеренные, даже осторожные. Рука зажимает рану меж рёбер, тщетно пытаясь остановить расцветающий цветок крови. Подобие губ растягивается в широкой улыбке, оголяя белеющие в неясном свете кости. Картинка разрывается, всё словно отдельно ото всего, но немигающий взгляд пустых глазниц собирает части воедино, вновь разбивая вдребезги; сосредоточиться на чем-то никак не получается – в висках отдаётся глухим криком истеричный вопль сознания, пробивающийся сквозь игру на скрипке._

_Можно сколько угодно сдирать кожу на коленях до крови, надеясь вымолить исцеление; сколько угодно хвататься сломанными пальцами за лацканы пиджака; сколько угодно хрипеть слова, которые Он хочет слышать, но всё будет напрасно, если играть не по правилам._

_Темные коридоры кажутся бесконечными, ведь дверей великое множество, и за каждой из них что-то совершенно другое, особенное, но Они не меняются, по-прежнему пылают безразличием, которое, впрочем, никому не мешает. Каждый видит пред собой не то лицо и с губ срывается не то имя. И всё будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока из памяти не исчезнет желанный образ. Значит, будет продолжаться вечность._

* * *

Монастырь был в некотором роде скрыт от глаз людей мирских – старинное построение окружали высокие деревья, что словно охраняли святое место. Восходящее солнце тёплым светом заполняет помещение, и мраморные стены будто расступаются, встречая новый день. Довольно странно, что после произошедших здесь трагичных событий семьдесят второго года, монастырь в Илчестере восстановили. Более того – уже никто и не вспоминает о случившемся тогда.

Аманда с младшей сестрёнкой и племянницей тут провели несколько суток, ведь, собственно, им больше некуда было идти, а девочки очень устали, чтобы слоняться по Мэриленду без всяких средств на хотя бы ту же еду. Но Эми, как старшая из всех троих, сказала — им следует идти дальше. Она верит, что они смогут найти родственников, для этого им нужно добраться до Нью-Йорка. Поэтому девочки уже сейчас отправляются в путь, по большей части, благодаря стараниям все той же Аманде Митчелл – та подгоняла младших, приговаривая, что чем быстрее они соберутся, тем скорее увидят дядю с тётей. Но монахини, служащие в этом монастыре, настояли на том, чтобы девочки остались на утреннюю молитву. Эми лишь недовольно пробурчала себе что-то под нос, затем громко сказав всем, что будет ждать на улице.

Аманда слишком устала. Вот уже которую неделю они идут, не зная определённого пути. Наверное, это нечестно – она обманывает девочек, говоря, что на Манхэттене их будут ждать родственники. Обманывает вот уже третий год. Они убегают от социальных служб, ото всего мира — и всё ради призрачной надежды вновь обрести дом.

Сейчас Аманде семнадцать, но выглядит она на все двадцать семь – долгие три года состарили её лицо и тело, да и остальные девочки выглядят куда старше своих сверстниц. И самое страшное, пожалуй, не то, что их родители погибли, нет, страшнее то, что они знают, как, но им не поверили. Им не поверили, что однажды в отель, где остановились их семьи, забралась неведомая тварь, разорвавшая всех в клочья Всех, кроме самих девочек. Или та тварь их не заметила, или ещё что, но они хотя бы живы... И, честно говоря, это мало утешает.

Тогда Эми было одиннадцать, но она заботилась о единственных родных людях, что были рядом с ней; заботилась так, словно она была взрослой, словно была их матерью. Когда средства проживания закончились, а сама Аманда не смогла потянуть третью работу, было принято довольно смелое – хотя, скорее, безрассудное – решение отправиться к родственникам, дяде и тете, на Манхэттен. Чаще всего девочкам невероятно везло, и управляющие мотелей и заправок, которым было жаль “исхудавших крошек”, позволяли им заночевать в своих безликих «Роззи» и «Пилигримах», часто наделяя едой. А ещё путешественниц ни разу не схватили, ни полиция, ни тварь, убившая родителей.

Аманде кажется, что, возможно, не стоило так грубо обращаться и с девочками, и с монахинями, но она слишком устала, чтобы заботиться о сдержанности. Она слишком устала. В сумке должен быть нож. В том, что она хочет сделать, ничего сложного, как ей думается; нужно лишь быстро и не отвлекаясь на ненужные мысли воткнуть обоюдоострое лезвие себе в глотку, вот и все. Надо же, как легко она размышляет обо всем этом. Должно быть, то чувство отрешённости уже удушило так, что даже не вскрикнуть. Так будет лучше в первую очередь для девочек – остаться в монастыре для них куда лучше, чем слоняться от города к городу. И Эми тоже будет лучше.

— Не будет, — раздаётся в голове шёпот; тихий, словно этот ветер, шумящий в листве. – Какие занимательные сравнения, — теперь в том голосе слышна насмешка, и девушка чувствует, что это не игра подсознания; рука, что ложится на её плечо, вполне реальна и осязаема.

— Это слишком больно, милая. Есть вариант получше, — сейчас та самая рука сжимает ткань свитера, одетого на Аманде, и девочка неволей оборачивается. 

Уже взошедшее солнце яркими бликами осветило лицо стоявшей сзади. Испещрённое порезами, за всем прочим, обычное девичье лицо, обладательнице которого можно было дать лет двадцать пять. Если отвести взгляд от лица, можно увидеть разорванное тело с белеющими костями вывернутых наружу рёбер. И этого Эми вовсе не боится, хотя и понимает, что должна, что это всё просто ужасно выглядит, но… Ей никогда не было так спокойно, как сейчас; впервые за долгие три года в пути она ничего не чувствует. Девочка просто смотрит в серые глаза, кажущиеся золотыми в рассвете; смотрит и почти выдыхает вопрос, так же тихо, как и этот гуляющий ветер.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — даже голос не дрогнул, ведь ей не страшно, потому что кажется, будто бояться нечего.

— Дай своё согласие, — звучит ответ так тихо, что сливается с воздухом. – Я позабочусь о тех, кто забудет тебя.

Короткое слово оглушительным выстрелом виснет в воздухе, взорвавшись секунду спустя. Малышка Эми согласилась на спокойную смерть.

В висках замирает мысль о том, что незачем придумывать нечто новое, если можно следовать проверенному временем плану. Всё, как Он и говорил: это уже было раньше. То, что монастырь удалось восстановить после того, как Азазель прирезал здесь половину монашек, можно считать чистым везением с долей небольшой помощи. Принесение жертвы на алтаре должно пройти как нельзя лучше; насколько известно, в монастыре есть пара детишек. Дети хороши только в плане своей непорочности, да и то не всегда.

Тяжёлые двери сами открываются перед ураганом, витражи разбиваются, разлетаясь нарисованными птицами. Паника почти осязаема, и воздух такой тяжёлый, что и пуля застыла бы. Взоры десятка испуганных глаз устремлены в сторону опасности. Лишь глупая девочка лет шести обрадовалась сестре, побежав ей навстречу; но тут же была грубо отброшена к противоположной стене. Уже мертва – удар слишком силен для столь хрупкого тельца. Монахини и девочка постарше лишь в ужасе замерли, глядя на не-Аманду.

— Порадуем моего Отца?

Звучит как предупреждение, и является таковым, с каждым взмахом руки тела или взрываются, или бьются в предсмертной агонии, и лишь когда среди живых осталась десятилетняя Клэр, все словно замерло. Её ждёт нечто совершенно особенное; что – не знает, но боится Аманды, ставшей совсем другой… Нет, у неё то же серьёзное лицо, те же глаза, но печали в них прибавилось столько, что Клэр пугается этого — нет, это невыносимо.

Перед яркой вспышкой девочка успевает лишь увидеть блестящую сталь клинка.

* * *

— Люцифер, — обращается принесшая жертву, смиренно склонив голову и ожидая ответа, которым служит лишь кивок головы умерщвлённого ребёнка. – Какова последняя печать?

— Лилит, — слышно лишь это из-за хрипения девочки, в лёгких которой уже успела запечься кровь. Очень быстро.

— Знаю, она взламывает печати, нам нужно знать последнюю…

— Лилит, тупица! Она и есть последняя печать, — срывается на истерично-хриплый крик мёртвая девчонка, уставившись прямо в глаза не-Аманде, что вмиг преисполняется неописуемой радостью.

— Да! – вдруг вскрикивает она. – Скоро ты будешь свободен, — рука девушки касается щеки трупа и мёртвые глаза начинают кровоточить. Связь окончена.

* * *

Мэг встречает её громким заливистым смехом. Она смеётся, запрокинув голову назад и растянув рот в широкой улыбке. Это выглядит немного странно при всем том, что сама Мастерс в крови, а в её руках нож. Пожалуй, так она ещё больше похожа на демона.

— Чёрт, в кого ты влезла? – наконец спрашивает брюнетка, преодолев смех. – Это… Это что?

— Помолчи уже, — звучит ответ, произнесённый тоном, которым впору посылать далеко и надолго.

— О, как в старые добрые времена, — продолжает демон, пропустив фразу собеседницы мимо ушей. – Когда-то после каждой встречи с Люцифером ты была вынуждена искать новую оболочку, ведь даже исцелиться не могла. Неужели Ал не уступает ему, а?

Девушка лишь бросает на Мэг усталый взгляд, затем продолжив стягивать с себя прилипшую из-за крови майку.

— Ты невероятно любишь себя слушать, — наконец делает она вывод. – Да, не уступает, — слышит Мастерс ответ на свой вопрос, — знаешь, с торчащими сломанными рёбрами ходить как-то неудобно.

— Я обязательно тобой займусь, — обращается демон к рыжеволосой, меланхолично посматривая на связанного паренька на дыбе. – Вот с ним как закончу… Ну, милый, готов продолжать?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использован текст песни Fleur - Я уснула


	5. 2.3. Delusion

_In your head, they are fighting  
When the violence causes silence  
We must be mistaken._

_В твоей голове идёт война,  
и если вслед за жестокостью идёт тишина —  
Мы ошибаемся._

Мэг совсем не думает о том, что Руфь говорит ей, а когда внимает смыслу её слов, всячески старается отговорить ангела от задуманного. Идея безумна, план попросту невыполним – разгромить половину Небес для того, чтобы пробраться к Михаилу и попытаться его убить. Убить архангела в одиночку!

— Ангелы уже знают о том, что освобождение Люцифера неминуемо, — терпеливо и с присущим ей безразличием объясняет Руфь. – Они уже достают старшего Винчестера, вынуждая сказать Михаилу «да» уже сейчас, а тот может согласиться в любой момент. А ещё и его любимый Сэмми ему изменяет с Руби…

Демон ухмыляется, должно быть, представив ревнивого Винчестера-старшего. Всему Аду давно известно о совсем не братских чувствах Винчестеров друг к другу, которые почему-то ещё не дошли до постели. 

— Ясно, — прерывает девушку Мастерс. – Но в одиночку ты его не убьёшь, чёрт возьми! У тебя нет подходящего оружия…

— Заткнись и посмотри на это, заботливая мамаша, — кривится ангел, доставая клинок и начиная вертеть его в руках, демонстрируя оружие Мэг.  
— Тогда вали уже. Но даже не вздумай звать на помощь.

[…]

На Небеса ведёт мост из вырванных крыльев, думается Руфи, когда она убивает очередного ангела, лишая его благодати. Серафим ненавидит Небеса и всех пернатых; сейчас жажда мести ослепляет как тогда, — какая ирония – когда Михаил лишил её зрения и невесомых, словно сделанных из паутины, крыльев. Архангел не слышал её криков, как она не слышит теперь молитв о пощаде. Истеричные ангелы умирают от её клинка – того самого стального пера – и ещё раньше от стыда, ведь не бывает бескрылых небожителей.

Но серафиму-убийце противно не от того, что она убивает своих братьев и сестёр, раньше презиравших её; нет, ей даже нравятся их предсмертные крики, преисполненные ужасом. Руфь просто замечает, что становится такой, как Михаил; даже методы выбирает те же, разве, добавив кое-что от себя – перед тем, как лишить крыльев и зрения, поглощает благодать умирающих собратьев, становясь сильнее.

«Эгоизм в лучшем его воплощении».

Руфь не застаёт Михаила врасплох, но ничуть не огорчается по этому поводу, привыкнув действовать открыто. Архангел абсолютно спокоен, а лицо его остаётся таким же непроницаемым, когда он рассматривает ворвавшуюся в кабинет Серафим.

Она тяжело дышит, её губы растянуты в предвкушающей улыбке. Волосы слиплись от густой крови, на теле множество рваных ран; рубашка и брюки изодраны в клочья.

— Отвратительно выглядишь, — с подчёркнутым безразличием честно заявляет Михаил.

Руфь никак не реагирует на прозвучавшую фразу, лишь пару секунд молча рассматривает помещение и самого архангела. Небеса не похожи ни на что, здесь даже облаков не видно. Это куда больше напоминает офис в стиле хай-тек, но никак не перекликается с библейскими описаниями о Рае. Кабинет Михаила точно такой же, как и кабинеты других ангелов, насколько помнит Руфь. Да и сам предводитель небес отличается от своих собратьев лишь занимаемой должностью и может, способностями.

— Вы, ангелы, знаете о неизбежности Апокалипсиса и даже начали призывать Дина Винчестера к сотрудничеству, надо сказать, насколько раньше, чем ожидалось, — говорит серафим, зачем-то разглядывая свои окровавленные руки. – Но вот незадача – финальной битвы не будет!

Довольно самонадеянно произнесено, понимают оба. Руфи же плевать на свой явный блеф, ей всё никак не удаётся уловить словно ускользающий от её глаз образ Михаила и серафим не может понять, в какой оболочке тот сейчас.

— Будь добра говорить по существу, — прерывает девушку архангел, уже понимая, к чему та ведёт.

— Нечего говорить, — усмехается Руфь, и в её руке появляется клинок. – Что, Михаил, Дин Винчестер тебе не даёт? И не даст… Согласия, — хрипло смеётся ангел, и тут же её ноги подкашиваются и девушка падает, роняя оружие.

В голове словно миллионы вонзающихся в кожу иголок, раны на теле кровоточат сильнее. Всё-таки, не стоило бросаться на ангелов с одним лишь клинком. Тело ноет и ломает, словно от самых тяжёлых наркотиков.

— Тебя зовут, — беспристрастно замечает Михаил.

— О, я слышу… Малыш Дин-о сейчас пытает того, кто зовёт меня, — с трудом поднимаясь, произносит серафим. – Вот тебе и первый праведник, — бросает девушка перед тем, как исчезнуть, повинуясь зову.

* * *

У Дина сейчас чертовски отвратительное состояние. Он уже выпил четвертую бутылку самого крепкого виски, но сегодня, видать, настолько особенный день, что опьянеть совсем никак не удаётся. От собственного бессилия, от недавно произошедших событий, хочется разнести всё вокруг, разломать на мельчайшие кусочки, убить любую тварь – да что угодно, лишь бы не вспоминать ничего. Совсем ничего.

[…]

— Спрашиваю ещё раз, — ухмыляясь, медленно произносит Дин, обращаясь к Аластару. – Кто убивает ангелов?

Демон не отвечает; откашливается вязкой, почти чёрной кровью и… смеётся. Громко, заливисто, упиваясь своим же голосом и недоумением палача, что тут же сменилось новой порцией ярости. Винчестер бьёт до сбитых костяшек на своих руках, просто бьёт, даже не глядя, куда. Но затем тут же отстраняется, поворачиваясь спиной к Аластару – лишь для того, чтобы подготовиться к пыткам куда более болезненным.

У Дина неплохая фантазия, недаром же он слыл элитой среди палачей Ада. С невозможной скрупулёзностью наносит неглубокие порезы на тело белоглазого, затем хирургическим пинцетом разрывая их сильнее, пробираясь до самых костей, выдирая сухожилия. Слышен звон стали – инструмент отлетает в сторону. Демон всё ещё смеётся – для него это не пытка. Но неистовый смех наконец срывается на крик, когда словно обезумевший охотник голыми руками начинает отрывать от тела Аластара куски окровавленной плоти.

— Малыш Дин-о, тебе ведь так нравилось стонать подо мной, — удивительно ровным голосом произносит белоглазый, выплюнув очередной сгусток крови. – И вот как ты благодаришь за то чудное время в Аду?

Винчестер молчит. Упоминание о Преисподней вызывает новую волну неконтролируемой ярости, и радуясь этому, Аластар смеётся – пронзительно, визгливо; демон смеётся и вырывается из цепей, вмиг оказавшись за спиной Дина, почти прижимаясь к тому всем телом. Рубашка вмиг пропитывается кровью.

— Цепи нужно делать крепче, — почти шепчет белоглазый на ухо Дину, затем отбрасывая его к стене.

Перед глазами Винчестера тут же темнеет; Дин злится на себя из-за вмиг ослабевшего тела. Аластар вновь оказывается совсем близко, и он кажется, задался целью размозжить охотнику череп, раз столь рьяно наносит удары, ещё и не прекращая при этом что-то говорить.

«Святая вода не поможет тебе теперь  
Сотни армий не смогли остановить меня».

А Сэм Винчестер смог. Пусть и с использованием запретной, ненавистной его брату силы, но останавливает демона, что почти убил его брата. И именно поэтому, пожалуй, Дин вновь недоволен им. Сегодня они вновь едут на разных машинах.

И Дин уверен, что поступает правильно, даже когда Сэм врывается в его номер – соседний, какая ирония – потому, что услышал крик девушки. Крик Руби, которую старший Винчестер призвал для “серьёзного разговора”. И вот этот разговор – перерезанное горло чертовки, что лежит на полу номера, распахнув черные глаза. Дин уверен, что защищает Сэма. 

— Ты мне не брат, Дин.

“Дин Винчестер занесён в чёрный список” – гласит высветившаяся на экране телефона надпись.

* * *

Она опоздала. Оба раза. Руфь наклоняется, чтобы пальцами проверить, жива ли ещё Руби. Мёртвая, как и Аластар.

Все планы – к чертям. Из-за трижды проклятых Винчестеров всё придётся переделывать.

Лилит, должно быть, будет в ярости. Нужно придумать что-то новое.  
Чёрт бы побрал их ~~не~~ братскую любовь.

* * *

Дин уверен, что заботится о брате и тогда, когда запирает того в бункере. Память же в ответ великодушно стирает моменты борьбы и ненужных слов о “нормальности”, взамен оставив каждого из Винчестеров наедине со своими убеждениями.

[…]

Зеркало упрямо твердит невозможную истину: глаза чёрные. Сэм всматривается в отражение с истеричным неверием – нет, неправда! Но это – неоспоримый факт, что тут же подтверждается неистовой болью в теле. Ломка. Сэма ломает, словно последнего наркомана, но вот только никто не придёт на помощь, Руби не предложит спасительную дозу, ведь она – лишь труп на полу номера “505”. Но кажется, что вот она, хрипло кричит, зовёт на помощь и чёрный дым заполняет помещение, связывая по рукам и ногам, распиная и вытягивая все силы. 

Винчестер-младший в отчаянии хватается за воздух, но падает – просто под ноги матери. Маме, которая опускается рядом с ним на колени, обнимает и всё говорит что-то, но Сэмми совсем её не слушает. Крики мёртвой Руби оглушают. Сэм уже бьётся в истерике – в самой настоящей истерике, ведь боль просто невыносима. И Мэри Винчестер добивает его своими чёрными глазами.

— Эй, Сэмми, скучал по мне?

Иллюзия отступает, пусть и медленно – перед младшим Винчестером не его мать, а совсем другая девушка, или скорее, молодая женщина.

— Руби?

— Попробуй ещё, — отвечает брюнетка, помогая Сэму подняться с холодного пола.

— Мэг?

Девица не отвечает, лишь ловким движением делает надрез на своём запястье, после чего машет рукой перед Сэмом. Запах крови буквально сводит с ума. Сознание отключается.

[…]

— Он идёт, Сэмми. Благодаря тебе. Ты освободил Люцифера! – визгливо вскрикивает Мэг, чуть не вешаясь на шею словно оцепеневшего Винчестера.   
Яркий свет озаряет комнату. Он идёт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использован текст песни The Cranberries - Zombie


	6. 2.4. Tension

_There's no time for hesitating  
Pain is ready, pain is waiting  
Primed to do it's educating._

_Нет времени на раздумья:  
Боль готова, боль ждёт момента,  
И это должно тебя хоть чему-то научить._

Этот сад отвратителен – по мнению Руфи. Многие сочли бы эти розовые кусты и аромат цветов прекрасными, но ангелу просто невыносимо здесь находиться; каждая красная роза ослепляет своей излишней яркостью, словно вонзается шипами в кожу. Собственно, так и есть: по израненным рукам струйками стекает кровь, столь же яркая, как и лепестки столь противных роз. Руфь выбирает цветы тщательно, ведь те должны быть самыми лучшими, достойными того, чтобы их можно было бросить к ногам Люцифера. То, что она делает – не больше чем привычка, обязанность, которая вызывает сейчас куда больше отвращения, чем раньше, и Руфь признаёт свою человечность с каждой сорванной ею розой; воспоминания удушают, стоит только услышать Radiohead, слова песен впиваются в мысли, как тогда, в трижды проклятом номере “505”. Это число преследовало ангела, и она ненавидит его не меньше чёртовых роз. И ненависть переполняет Руфь, а значит, остатки чужой благодати стремительно угасают.

Она добирается до мотеля пешком – тот находится совсем рядом с этим садом, и ангел не брезгует прогулкой и пыльным городским воздухом. Руфь знает, где Люцифер, и ошибаться не может. Всегда находила Падшего, и всегда возвращалась к нему – потому что ей это выгодно.

И вновь этот номер “505”. Ни минуты не сомневаясь – а с чего вдруг? – открывает незапертую дверь. Просто чудная картина, безэмоционально думает девушка, окинув комнату безразличным взглядом: неизвестная девица, стоя на четвереньках и сверкая голым задом, самозабвенно отсасывает у Люцифера, который сильнее вдалбливается этой весьма сомнительной особе в глотку. Руфь опирается спиной на стену, устало закрывая глаза и потирая виски. Слышатся сдавленные всхлипы девицы, сбивчивое дыхание Падшего и наконец сглатывающие звуки, затем тихий вскрик. Как же, черт возьми, пошло. Когда ангел открывает глаза, наблюдает лежащее на полу уже безжизненное тело девчонки со свёрнутой шеей, которой на вид не больше тринадцати.

— Здравствуй, Люцифер, — наконец нарушает тишину Руфь, безо всякого интереса рассматривая номер и самого Люцифера, который только что надел брюки.

— О, — хрипло восклицает мужчина, прокашливаясь, — ты ещё не сбежала на небеса?

— Глупости. Во многом благодаря мне у тебя есть возможность не гнить в клетке, а иметь земных девок.

— А ты всё такая же самоуверенная тупица. Проваливай отсюда. Пусть Мэг подберёт тебе нормальные шмотки, — Люцифер явно насмехается, — тогда и приходи.

* * *

Для Руфи это – развлечение. Она даже почти искренне улыбается мальчишке Адаму, представляясь ему журналисткой какой-то газетёнки. Предъявить фальшивые документы на имя Анны Берлиоз, задать пару вопросов о Джоне Винчестере и вырубить этого парня прикосновением пальцев ко лбу, от чего он тут же падает коматозной тушей на пол. Руфь недовольно кривится – придётся тащить его вглубь дома, привязывать к чему-то… Ангел отмечает, то, что ей предстоит сделать, похоже на то, что люди называют обыском, только она будет искать нечто совершенно особое, что спрятано куда тщательнее, чем пакетик с травкой; и это нечто – внутри Адама Миллигана.

Она начинает с живота – аккуратно разрезает футболку Адама, потом точно так же поступая с его кожей; режет осторожно, чтобы не повредить ничего внутри, затем руками разрывает рану до настолько огромных размеров, что внутренности юноши практически вываливаются из брюшины. Ангел слышит, как сопротивляется сознание Миллигана, как тот отчаянно хватается за реальность, наконец просыпаясь; но его хватает лишь на банальное "За что?". Руфь смеётся, нисколько не удивившись:

— И всё же, люди одинаковы – всех волнует причина! Понимаешь, — она отходит на шаг назад от связанного Адама, начав его рассматривать, — твоя мать переспала не с тем мужиком, вот и вся твоя вина. Мне, правда, очень жаль.

Руфь терпеливо ждёт, пока остатки сознания в Адаме не угасают полностью, и только тогда решает продолжить. Остервенело вырывает внутренности, а когда не находит того, что ей нужно, разламывает умершему ребра – с какой-то особой аккуратностью; руками осторожно нащупывает каждую пару рёбер, затем поочерёдно выламывая их, пока не видит лёгкие, которые всё ещё наполнены кислородом. Руфь признает свои ощущения довольно интересными – на пальцах не только кровь и ошмётки плоти, но и что-то ускользающее… Душа, человеческая душа. 

Но это не то, что ищет ангел. Она не находит этого ни в сердце оболочки Михаила, ни в черепной коробке. Руфь срывает с изуродованного тела верёвки, от которых теперь никакого толку, и оно тут же мёртвым грузом падает на пол. Девушка переворачивает умершего Миллигана на живот и начинает методично срезать кожу со спины трупа, пока не оголяет позвоночник, затем старательно ломает его, чувствуя тёплую жидкость на руках и вскоре – желанную пулю из особой стали, которой можно убить самого Бога, не то что архангела.

Руфь определенно довольна собой, но помощь ей не помешает – ангел подписала себе смертный приговор, и если ничего не получится, её ожидает нечто большее, чем смерть.

* * *

— Здравствуй, Габриэль, — холодно приветствует "брата" Руфь, осматривая помещение, в котором появилась.

Бессмысленно дорогой номер, выдержанный в темно-красных тонах, обитые бархатом диваны и тяжёлые римские шторы – всё слишком пафосно, впрочем, от Архангела, увлекающегося сладостями, она другого не ожидала.

— И тебе привет, сестрёнка. Какова цель твоего визита в мою скромную обитель? — ухмыляясь, интересуется Габриэль, почти наверняка зная ответ на свой вопрос.

— Я прошу помощи в прекращении Апокалипсиса, — отвечает Серафим без малейшего колебания.

Гейб улыбается, обдумывая ответ и рассматривая "сестрёнку": на ней простые брюки и рубашка мужского кроя. В пятнах крови. Это уже забавляет меньше, чем донельзя серьёзное выражение лица Руфи, в глазах которой архангел не видит ничего особенного, как это было до падения. Сейчас она такая же, как и многие другие, за исключением того, что одержима жаждой мести Михаилу, вырвавшему ей крылья.

— О, неужели великая Руфиэль снизошла до такого унижения, как просьба о помощи? — Гейб театрально возводит глаза к потолку, неискренне удивляясь. — И почему же я должен тебе помочь?

— Ты не заинтересован в Апокалипсисе.

— Приведи более веские доводы, — отвечает он, разворачиваясь к Руфи спиной.

— …Не думаю, что тебе нравится быть Люцизаменителем, — смеётся ангел, найдя в Габриэле слабину. – Этот твой побег – лишь истерика: "У меня детская травма, мой старший брат отымел меня в зад, ещё и назвав другим именем". Прекратить всё это – достаточно веская причина?

Ответа не последовало – архангел исчезает, не желая продолжать разговор, но Серафим не собирается его догонять – нужно вновь отправляться к Люциферу; заслуживать хоть какое-то доверие, чтобы после воспользоваться этим. Спать с Дьяволом, чтобы тот поскорее убил своего горячо любимого братца – самая настоящая проституция, поэтому Руфь и одевается соответствующе, согласно приказу. И розы. Не забыть о розах.

* * *

Она всегда приходит с розами в руках. Люцифер знал, что она помнит, как шипы впивались в её тело, но приносила эти ненавистные ей розы; красные, как и её тонкие губы, в которых не было ничего привлекательного. Да и вессель особой красотой не отличался – худющая девушка на вид двадцати семи лет, с выпирающими ключицами, маленькой грудью. Скулы казались слишком широкими, кожа была ужасно бледной, даже прозрачной. Но глаза… Они были точно такими же, как у самого Люцифера – отражали всю боль падения.

Руфь лучше любой шлюхи, несмотря на весьма специфичную внешность. Она не слишком податлива, но и не сопротивляется лишний раз; у неё просто парадоксальные склонности к мазохизму. Она законченная наркоманка, что впрочем, не так уж плохо – благодаря психоделикам она больше не кажется безразличной ко всему.

Она в очередной раз приходит с розами, что тут же падают на пол. Руфь подходит к Люциферу медленно, словно ожидая возражений, которых никогда не было. Костлявыми пальцами отрывает пуговицы его рубашки, её затуманенный взгляд словно стеклянных глаз скользит по телу мужчины, задерживаясь на шее. Девушка припадает губами к холодной коже Люцифера, едва ощутимо целуя. Падший сжимает в руках ткань её блузки, притягивая Руфь ближе. Ангел смотрит на Люцифера мёртвыми глазами, продолжает смотреть и тогда, когда во рту ощущается вкус крови разбитых губ. Всё до невозможности пошло.

— Ты – идеальная подстилка.

Мужчина крепко сжимает запястья ангела, резким движением отталкивая ту к стене; от неожиданности Руфь едва может устоять на ногах и прижимается к стене спиной. Она не боится и никогда не боялась, ведь ничего не чувствовала, кроме готовности беспрекословно выполнять приказы, как сейчас. Всё ещё не открывая глаз, послушно разворачивается лицом к стене; руки вновь сводят над головой. Люцифер буквально вдавливает худое тело в стену, сухим дыханием опаляя кожу Руфи, заставляя ту слегка выгнуться в спине.  
До чего пошло.

Руки Падшего скользят по холодному – почти мёртвому – телу, пальцы чувствуются на внутренней стороне бедра девушки. Люцифер разрывает ткань юбки, затем резко раздвигая ноги Руфи, и она не сопротивляется, позволяет вгрызаться себе в шею. Податливо-мёртвое тело извивается в сухих руках, ангел пытается ухватиться за стену, но удержаться не может. С каждым движением, каждым грубым рывком позвоночник Бескрылой ломается всё сильнее, а губы судорожно хватают воздух, но всё равно шепчут не то имя.

Руфь падает, но Люцифер тут же сжимает рукой её окровавленную шею, поднимая девушку с паркета. Она не начнёт задыхаться и молить о прощении. Всё так же смотрит на архангела, прямо глядя в глаза, Кажется, разожми он сейчас руку, «игрушка» просто повиснет в воздухе; застынет, словно в формалине, поражая неточностью линий. Мужчина отбрасывает ангела в сторону, и Руфь отлетает к стене, выгибаясь точно как всего несколько секунд назад. Падает просто на лежащую на полу скрипку. И девушке будет хуже, если сломала.

— Где «Парламент»?

— В кармане пальто.

Воздух наполняется едким дымом дорогих сигарет. Руфь глубоко вдыхает, поднимаясь и подходя к окну. В руках вновь чёртова скрипка – потому что так нужно. Ангел устраивается на подоконнике, на секунду отложив инструмент в сторону, чтобы подтянуть чулки – единственный предмет одежды на обнажённом теле. Закрывает глаза и начинает играть, иногда затягиваясь одурманенным воздухом. Играет, пока не сбивается и скрипку не вырывают из рук.

— Не испытывай моё терпение, — совсем рядом звучит Люциферов голос.

Ангел медленно кивает, не возражая. Слезает с подоконника, поднимает упавшее на пол пальто, затем надевая его на себя, и уходит, ступая на красные розы, которые сама же принесла.

Сколько пафоса под утро.

* * *

Ещё даже семи утра нет, а на улице уже светло, только побледневшая луна напоминает о раннем времени. Утро на удивление спокойное, что довольно странно для начала Апокалипсиса. Впрочем, сегодня температура ушла в минус, и люди наверняка наденут на себя тёплые куртки, заботясь о своих шкурках, удивляясь внезапным холодам.

Солнце уже давно взошло, и Мэг жмурится от неприятно-яркого света. Девушка кутается в серое пальто, пусть в этом и нет необходимости, ведь демоны не мёрзнут. Мастерс затягивается ещё раз, и окурок падает на асфальт, напоследок вспыхнув слабым тлеющим огоньком, который тут же тушат. Мэг суёт руки в карманы, будто надеясь извлечь оттуда, как минимум, древний артефакт, но достаёт лишь пару мятых купюр. Должно быть, решает, что ждать лучше не на улице, а в придорожном кафе. Если Руфи так уж нужно встретиться, то она догадается позвонить. До жути человечно, но действенно.

Мэг бросает беглый взгляд на трассу и решительно разворачивается в сторону близлежащей забегаловки. Мерный стук каблуков сапог, клубящийся изо рта пар – всё это отвратительно, потому что Мэг Мастерс – не человек.

В кафетерии тепло и даже жарковато, поэтому приходится снять пальто. Мэг всё же решает заказать себе что-то, дабы не выделяться из небольшой толпы посетителей этого местечка. Кофе до невозможности горячий, и к тому же, горький, так что Мастерс отставляет дешёвый стаканчик подальше. Руфь появляется спустя полчаса, перед этим прислав шаблонное: "Скоро буду",  
Вот чёрт, они же совсем как люди. Знай Люцифер об этом, точно прочитал бы им лекцию о том, какие люди низкие и как плохо им уподобляться. Но Люцифера здесь нет, он разрушает Германию, пока Винчестеры разбираются в чувствах к друг другу.

Ангел садится за стол к Мэг, тут же выпивая её кофе, на что та строит недовольную мину, затягиваясь очередной сигаретой.

— Ну и?

— Адам Миллиган мёртв. Вот пуля, — говорит Серафим, протягивая эту самую пулю девушке. – Сомневаюсь, что успею ею воспользоваться.

— Я понимаю.

* * *

– Добро пожаловать, Аматерасу-сама, — пафосно приветствует Меркурий, мигом оказываясь рядом с девушкой, что решительно направляется в главный зал. – Простите, но вы пришли первой, ещё никого нет, — запинается мужчина, с неким страхом взирая на лже-богиню. – Вы могли бы продегустировать приготовленные блюда…

– Где Винчестеры?

– На кухне, Аматерасу-сама, проверяют оную на наличие чего-либо сверхъестественного, — ухмыляется Меркурий, показывая в сторону этой самой кухни.

«Аматерасу» разворачивается в указанном направлении, отпихнув официанта в сторону. Притворяться кем-то – не по её части, Руфь предпочитает действовать открыто, поэтому ей противна роль погибшей от её же руки японской богини.

У Винчестеров очередные семейные разборки, включающие в себя взаимные оскорбления уровня «Ты мне больше не брат». Нет, это ничуть не интересно и даже не смешно – они не замечают Руфь, а когда Сэм все-таки прозревает, то обнаруживает своего горячо любимого братца мёртвым. Дин Винчестер, величайший охотник, побывавший в Аду – не более чем остывающий труп с перерезанной глоткой, лежащий на полу грязной кухни придорожного отеля.

— И пока у тебя, Сэм, не началась истерика, — обращается Руфь к оторопевшему Винчестеру-младшему, наклоняясь к нему, — стоит кое-что предпринять.

В руках ангела шприц с непрозрачной жидкостью. Сэм, всё ещё бездумно смотрящий на мёртвого брата, даже не успевает воспротивиться игле, которая входит под кожу на шее. Тело становится безвольным, сознание словно существует отдельно, и у Винчестера не получается сопротивляться даже при помощи своих новых демонических сил. Чёрными глазами он смотрит на убийцу Дина, пытаясь сделать хоть что-то, а ее забавляют эти попытки; смеясь, она машет перед Сэмом кожаным ошейником с длинной гремящей цепью.

– Побудешь цепным пёсиком, Сэмми?

– Выкуси, – только и отвечает Винчестер, пытаясь сопротивляться холодным рукам, которые всё-таки надевают на него этот долбанный ошейник.

– Заткнись, – безэмоционально звучит приказ, и за цепь с силой дёргают.  
Сэм едва может двигаться, поэтому то и дело отстаёт от девушки, что тащит его за собой волоком. Унизительно – подчиняться убийце своего брата, и ещё унизительнее – быть её цепным псом, который, тем не менее, рычит и скалится, сопротивляясь хоть как-то.

Она останавливается у одного из столов, и Винчестер видит, что Серафим крайне заинтересована готовящимися блюдами.

– Даже не думай бежать — не получится, – предупреждает Руфь. – Кстати, хочешь попробовать?

Ангел суёт Сэму под нос тарелку с сырым мясом, с кровью вместо соуса, и охотник несколько секунд с отвращением взирает на сей кулинарный шедевр, а после и на то, как девушка с самым невозмутимым видом начинает поедать это необычное блюдо, тщательно пережёвывая, позволяя крови стекать по подбородку и явно наслаждаясь реакцией «цепного пса» на происходящее.

– Кстати, забыла представиться, – она улыбается, растягивая окровавленный рот в широкой улыбке, – Руфь.

Ангел протягивает Сэму руку. Даже не надеясь, что тот её пожмёт – просто для никому ненужного приличия.

– Ты монстр, – со злостью шипит Винчестер, – мне плевать, какой и с каким именем.

– На себя посмотрел бы, — кривится Серафим, вновь дёргая за цепь, вынуждая Сэма двинуться следом.

Они направляются к выходу из кухни, и охотник, не сводящий глаз с бездыханного тела своего брата, мысленно успевает убить Руфь несколько раз с особой жестокостью, отомстив за Дина.

Улыбка Меркурия, что открывает перед ангелом двери в зал, скорее похожа на звериный оскал, но всех всё устраивает. Всех, кроме Сэма, конечно же. Он не прекращает вырываться изо всех сил, даже когда ошейник всё туже стягивает кожу на шее; даже после довольно сильного удара в висок, и когда иллюминация зала ослепляет его, и когда он слышит голоса других существ – Винчестер сомневается, что это люди. Его тянут к огромному столу, уже сейчас Сэм словно проваливается в воду наркотического сна.

* * *

– Нам нужно объединиться против архангелов, – произносит «Аматерасу», которая, собственно, и собрала в одном помещении столько враждующих между собой языческих богов.

– Какая нам от этого польза? – прокашлявшись, резко отзывается Один.

– Останемся живы, – апатично отвечает Локи в лице знакомого Руфи Габриэля. – А что нам ещё нужно?

Становится просто невозможно тихо – каждый думает о своей выгоде. Руфь же обводит присутствующих скучающим взглядом. Большинства она не знает, впрочем, это того не стоит. Кали. С Кали Серафим была знакома очень даже хорошо; они славно повздорили в далёком девятьсот третьем, а из-за чего – ангел и не помнит, но повторять события давно минувших дней ангелу точно не хочется. Всеобщие размышления прерываются, как только одна за другой начинают взрываться лампочки, благодаря великому множеству которых в помещении было слишком светло. Было. Как только зал погружается во тьму, раздаётся оглушительный раскат грома, и молнии освещают путь вошедшему Люциферу. Тогда же Руфь понимает, что уже мертва.

Она пытается сбежать, пока Габриэль отвлекает брата, но сил нет, а выход только один – смерть. В ушах неистово звенит, но не от страха. Новый взрыв ослепляет не хуже вспышек молнии. И даже коматозник-Сэм, пребывавший в наркотическом сне, просыпается, мгновенно пытается освободиться и убежать, но Люцифер, вдруг оказавшийся рядом, пресекает любые попытки; теперь уже он дёргает за цепь, поднимая охотника с колен. Руфь точно знает, что происходит, пусть и не слышит разговора. Вскоре вновь раздаётся ненавистный звук взрыва, и когда ангел открывает глаза, то видит вовсе не зал, в котором находилась до этого – нет, это руины города на берегу реки. Рейн. Значит, Германия, разрушенная ко всем чертям Германия.

– И почему он всё-таки дал своё согласие? – несмело спрашивает Руфь, надеясь не сдохнуть в ближайшие минуты две.

Она не видит Люцифера, но точно знает, что Падший где-то неподалёку. Его голос звучит из-за спины:

– Цитирую: «Если сука, убившая моего брата, будет мертва». Но у меня есть идея куда лучше. Поднимайся, – звучит приказ.

Ангел пытается, но что-то мешает и тянет вниз, под лопатками словно огнём жжёт – как тогда, в последний раз на небесах.

– Крылья, – сообщает Светоносный, – стальные.

Уже ни на что не надеясь, Руфь подтягивает разорванные чулки и испорченное чьей-то кровью платье. С трудом поднимается, почти столкнувшись с Люцифером, едва устояв на ногах.

Рубашка у Падшего просто неестественно белая, до отвращения слепящая глаза.

Где-то в близлежащем разрушенном кафе ещё играет незатейливый вальс; из тех, что на современный манер. Город вокруг сожжён дотла. Порой в буквальном смысле; обвалившиеся здания продолжают тлеть и странно освещать темную улицу. Ночь удивительно чистая – на тёмном небе ни одной звезды или облака, даже луны нет, а в воздухе уже не пахнет гарью и кровью, такой же чистый, как и рубашка Люцифера.

Руфь отстраняется от Падшего, пятясь назад; но её шаги всё же ровные и размеренные, правда, совсем не в такт странному вальсу из кафе. Под каблуками что-то ломается, но серафим не хочет знать, что это – очередная человеческая кость или её сила воли. Никто не говорит ни слова; Люцифер молча приближается к девушке, затем крепко сжимает руками её запястья, и они начинают танцевать; именно так, они танцуют этот чёртов вальс. Руфь спотыкается, путается, не успевает за резкими движениями. Музыка вдруг становится громче, а хватка Падшего – крепче; от слишком быстрых движений кружится голова.

Они танцуют, не соблюдая никаких правил, пока Дьявол не ослабляет захват, и Руфь тут же падает, не в силах подняться из-за тяжелых крыльев. Люцифер поднимает её обессиленное тело и несёт к реке. Тяжелая сталь тянет ангела на дно, но руки Светоносного не позволяют воде забрать Серафима.

– Ты слишком человечна, в тебе слишком много чувств, — как приговор; человеческое сердце вырывают из груди.

Люцифер отталкивает ангела, и крылья, и вырванная человечность тянут её ко дну. В клетку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использован текст песни Depeche Mode - Dream On


	7. 2.5. Oblivion

_This is how an angel cries  
Blame it on my own sick pride  
Blame it on my A-D-D baby._

_Вот так плачут ангелы,  
Вина в моей собственной болезненной гордости,  
Вина в моем синдроме дефицита внимания._

— Тебе не нужен Апокалипсис.

Габриэль смеётся, а Мэг крепче сжимает в руках пистолет. 

"Де жа вю"?

— Меня не убить таким образом.

Демон скалится, зная правду. Она не выстрелит — пуля всего одна, и нужна ей для другого Архангела. Да она словно чёртов Винчестер, а в её руках будто тот самый Кольт, бесполезный в борьбе с ангелами.

— Не будь так уверен, Габриэль, — на имени Мэг делает особый акцент, видя, какое впечатление это производит на "Фокусника".

Уголки его губ едва заметно дёргаются, искажая широкую улыбку. Габриэль умело скрывает свои настоящие эмоции, но Мастерс хватает и секундного проявления слабости, чтобы увидеть тень сомнения. Она знает, на что надавить, и не уйдёт, пока не добьётся своего — а упрямства ей не занимать. Впрочем, как и Габриэлю.

— Тебе не кажется, что спать со своими братьями — удел Винчестеров? — Мастерс определённо нравится наблюдать за реакцией Архангела, пусть для того, чтобы заметить перемену настроения, и приходится вслушиваться в его суть, что отнимает немало сил.

— Они мертвы, оба. Люси и Майкл не смогут сыграть в Апокалипсис без настоящих доспехов, — почти смеясь, произносит Габриэль. 

— Не совсем, — ухмыляется Мэг, думая о неосведомлённости Трикстера. — Сэмми всё же сказал Дьяволу "да" и пошёл под венец.

* * *

Падая, Руфь ощущает себя Алисой – той самой забавной девчонкой из не менее забавной книги. Разве что, рассматривать во время падения нечего; всё, что замечает Руфь – стены, покрытые изморозью… Зеркала, не стены. Этих самых зеркал много, даже слишком, и в каждом из них отражаются воспоминания Серафима.

* * *

– Я всего лишь то, что ты хочешь видеть.

– Я не хочу видеть своего палача, – возражает Руфь.

– Одного из многих, – исправляет Михаил.

– Первого.

* * *

Руфь – не солдат. Она не верит словам Захарии, и с этим неверием берёт из его рук оружие. Её придётся воевать против других ангелов, против Мириэль, придётся убивать своих братьев и сестёр, что для праведницы слишком тяжело.  
Бальтазар, её напарник, уверяет, что главное – не показывать падшим ангелам и тени своего сомнения, и уж ни в коем случае, не поддаваться их уговорам.  
Но Руфь не может сопротивляться словам Мириэль, своего бывшего ангела-хранителя, ведь именно благодаря ей она на небесах.

Руфиэль — так к ней обратился Архангел, ведя за собой — одна из многих — воин, солдат. Имя, данное Михаилом, было ей ненавистно, ведь она помнила. Руфь была человеком, пусть и сотни лет назад, но другие ангелы все равно бросали на неё взгляды, полные презрения. А Мириэль учила её.  
Руфь не может её убить. Просто не может. Поэтому и падает.

* * *

– Так почему ты пала?

– Недостаток внимания.

* * *

Шипы ненавистных уже роз царапают ангелу спину, когда Светоносный отбрасывает Руфь к стене, не давая даже подумать о чём-либо, кроме необходимости подчинения, и тогда серафиму не больно, просто шипы неприятно вонзаются иглами под лопатки; туда, где должны быть крылья; и иглы эти напоминают – в который раз уже! – о том, что тогда следовало быть осторожней, но нет, ангел ведь таковой и не была в самом начале. Человеческое внутри даёт о себе знать.

Она пала, и прощения не вымолить. И Мэг не вознесёт её на небеса.  
Но у Руфи есть цель – убить Михаила, пусть для этого и придётся быть собственностью Люцифера.

* * *

Руфь крепко сжимает рукоять и прикрывает глаза, представляя события ближайших часов.

Представляет, как оторвёт Его крылья, которые будут запятнаны его же кровью. Как светлые глаза Архангела подёрнутся дымкой щемящего страха, когда сталь будет холодом обжигать кожу, как эти глаза будут вытекать из глазниц вместе с кровавыми слезами. Руфь представляет, как легко лезвие войдёт меж рёбер Его весселя.

Лучше бы умереть тогда – но нет, Архангел обрёк её на вечные мучения тем непонятным чувством, когда всё – не то. Не то восприятие, не тот взгляд, не те призрачные крылья, которых нет. Сожжены в святом огне из холодной стали его крыльев.

Старания Мэг напрасны, Серафим не остановится.

* * *

Свет в лампе, стоящей на полу, вздрагивает с каждым движением палачей, и с их уст обоих срывается одно имя.

Михаил.

Между ними всегда будет Михаил.

Руфь признаёт давно известный факт – Люцифер не убьёт брата.

* * *

Мэг широко открывает глаза, пытаясь разглядеть черты лица ангела, и демон отдаётся иллюзиям и сухим рукам Руфи, столь же холодным, как и яд в венах. Падшая что-то шепчет, губами касаясь ненастоящей кожи Мастерс, и той не нужно слышать слова, чтобы понять их. «Не удалось, не получилось, ещё жив, ещё в клетке.» Руфь зависима от архангелов, а может, наоборот, но она делает лишь то, что ей выгодно – и освобождение Люцифера, и даже эта игра, показывающая её псевдо-власть – лишь то, что нужно, и не более.  
Руфь использует всех, кроме?

* * *

Особое отношение — чувственное касание сухих губ к шее. Совсем не такое, как с Люцифером. Хочется верить, пусть и напрасно. Выдыхает ядовитый дым, и взгляд её становится пустым — как и она сама.

Заполнить пустоту. Болью, кровью, своими и чужими криками. За этим и пришла, ведь Люцифер не может так пытать.

Со злостью — на кого, милая? — разрывает колючую проволоку вместе с кожей. В руках — цепи, на губах — кровь. Обессиленная, падает на пол под тяжестью давно вырванных крыльев; падает, но не ломается — ещё рано. Бьётся в агонии, кричит и сдирает кожу на коленях в кровь; жаждет прикосновения леденящей стали и рук, что сжигают её тело в огне Ада. Руфь прямо смотрит в мёртвые глаза, не решаясь просить, но вскоре крик срывается с окровавленных тонких губ:

— Прошу, Аластар!

О чём?

* * *

Руфь обрывает Бальтазара на полуслове, когда тот предлагает помощь. Она не хочет после знать, что кто-то пал так же, как она и из-за неё. Но ангел убеждает в том, что у него грехов и так достаточно, и он сам удивлён, как его крылья ещё у него за спиной, поэтому остаётся лишь молча согласится с ним. Но…

Бальтазар мёртв. Или пал точно так же, как и Руфь.

* * *

– Это запасной план, – с необычайным терпением, но с явным раздражением в голосе объясняет Габриэль демону, что буквально бьётся в истерике.

– Никаких запасных планов с кольцами всадников и клеткой! – взвизгнула Мэг, явно намереваясь в который раз придушить архангела. – Руфь в клетке, – уже спокойнее продолжает Мастерс, – и ты хочешь запихнуть к ней двух архангелов, одного из которых она предала и пыталась убить, а другого хотела использовать? Нет, ты серьёзно?

– Вполне. Я не собираюсь убивать ни одного из своих братьев.

* * *

_Can you feel a little love?  
Dream on!_

_Можешь ли ты почувствовать хоть немного любви?  
Размечталась!_

* * *

– У тебя нет на это никакого права, — ровно звучит голос Люцифера.   
Падший отбрасывает тело Руфи к стене, словно ненужную вещь, которой она и является.

Пошатываясь, ангел тут же встаёт и возвращается обратно, невзирая на сильную боль в проломленной голове. Падает рядом со стоящим на коленях Михаилом — представить только! Великий Архангел, предводитель небес, преклоняется перед Сатаной!

Окровавленными руками Руфь касается лица весселя Михаила, заставляя посмотреть на неё. А она смотреть не может — глаз нет.

— Я ведь такой тебе запомнилась? — почти захлёбывается кровью, но говорит недрогнувшим голосом, и сама держится так, словно она — действительно что-то значимое для Михаила.

Глухой удар по спине заставляет упасть. Серафим ничего не чувствует, даже привычного "Так нужно".

— Ты не имеешь никакого права, — повторяет Люцифер, отшвырнув девичье тело в сторону. 

— Да пошёл ты, — хрипит, но восстаёт против того, кому подчинялась столь долгое время. — Не ты низверг меня в Ад, не ты возвёл меня на Небеса, — шепчет, завязывая на шее Михаила узел острой цепи.

Кровавые ленты тянутся от тяжёлого сердца к огромным стальным крыльям, связывая и ставя на колени. В сознании Михаила лишь раздаётся голос брата и его освободившейся пленницы.

— Твоя очередь.

* * *

– Нет ничего реального, – апатично отзывается Михаил, устало закрывая глаза.

– Нет ничего реального, – глухо вторит Руфь, прислоняясь к белой стене.

Их палата, полностью выкрашенная в белый. Теперь их двое. Люцифер мёртв.

_Нет ничего реального._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованы тексты песен:  
> AwolNation - Sail  
> Depeche Mode - Dream On


	8. AU к 2.1 - 2.3

Come as you are, as you were  
 **Приди такой, какой ты есть и какой ты была,**  
As I want you to be  
 **Такой, какой я хочу, чтоб ты стала.**

Nirvana – Come As You Are

Это место ей не нравится, оно давит на сознание Руфи так, словно бы она приняла больше десятка таблеток валиума, и теперь её подташнивает с непривычки. Да и в целом ей кажется, что церковь — не лучшее место для монстра вроде неё. И, может, из-за этого — или из-за чего-то другого — она нервно мнётся на одном месте, обдумывая дальнейшие действия и сверля взглядом спину Михаила. Он давно должен был заметить её, но наверняка серафим этого не знает, потому и в какой-то степени пока боится хоть как-то проявить себя, не то что разговор начать.

Человеческое сердце готово сломать сердце весселя, а в ушах стоит оглушительный звон ещё не сказанных слов. Только бы не выдать себя своими же мыслями. Только бы получилось соврать, не вызвав подозрений. Не решаясь ничего произнести, Руфь принимается рассматривать витражи, но властный голос Михаила тут же заставляет её вздрогнуть:

— Зачем ты здесь?

— Я хочу покаяния, — тихо, но, пожалуй, слишком поспешно отвечает ангел.

Михаил всё же удостаивает её своим лицом, которое тронула едва заметная усмешка. Фраза Руфи слегка сбила его с толку, и Архангелу кажется, что серафим вот-вот растянет губы в язвительном оскале, материализовав в руке ангельский клинок. Но выражение её лица остаётся таким же беспристрастным, разве, глаза слишком широко распахнуты, а зрачки судорожно бегают из стороны в сторону.

Возможно, Михаил и подумал бы, что ангел боится его, но он слишком хорошо знал её. Либо это всё — искусная ложь, либо спустя века Руфь всё-таки сломалась. И возможность второго варианта почему-то неосознанно радует Архангела, но тот сразу же подавляет это чувство.

— Я хочу покаяться в своих действиях. Во всём, что было совершено мною до этого времени.

Не улыбнуться, не выдать себя. Руфь изо всех сил старается вести себя естественно — точнее, вразрез со своей сущностью и тем, как привыкла до этого, а беря пример с других, "обычных" ангелов. Отлично, веди себя как Самандриэль, испытывай благоговейный страх, и, смущённо опустив глаза, примись разглядывать пол. Нет, это слишком подозрительно, да и совершенно не подходит серафиму, привыкшей вести себя совсем по-другому. Выглядит фальшиво и даже пошло, и, понимая это, Руфь с остервенением одёргивает подол слишком короткого платьица из какой-то лёгкой полупрозрачной ткани с едва заметным узором из цветов. Не розы. Хоть это радует.

О, как бы Михаилу хотелось этого — покаяния, но вовсе не этого ангела. Только его брат не явится в церковь исповедаться перед ним в своих грехах — это просто нелепо. В конце концов, Люцифер не будет вести себя как последняя праведница, тогда как то, что стоит перед ним… Выглядит так, словно искренне сожалеет обо всём, и это не то чтобы бесит, но очень не нравится Михаилу.

Руфь не может так просто забыть о мести за то, что произошло несколько веков назад на Небесах. Архангел уверен, что она не забыла и не забудет вырванных крыльев и кровоточащих глаз, не забудет того, что произошло после... Но в её мыслях нет ничего, кроме искреннего, неподдельного желания вернуться на Небеса, и это совершенно сбивает с толку, противоречит самому естеству Руфи — Руфи, для которой насилие было культом, а ангелы — будущими трупами. Просто невозможно так измениться.

— Зачем тебе это? — вполне логичный вопрос, вот только ответ на него вряд ли будет правдивым.

— Крылья, — совсем тихо, почти неслышно произносит Руфь, начав разглядывать свои туфли.

Ей жутко неудобно в этих… этой обуви. Туфельки белые, лакированные — фи, только бантика не хватает, в самом деле. На идеально белом — несколько совсем свежих пятен крови, цвет которых превосходно подходит к платьицу. Ч-чёрт! Такая мелочь может вдребезги разрушить образ раскаивающейся грешницы. Но Михаил, кажется, не замечает деталей — или делает вид, что не замечает.

Он с интересом всматривается в глаза Руфи, словно пытаясь обнаружить там признаки лжи, и, так и не найдя ничего, молча соглашается с тем, что причина достаточно уважительна. Но это всё равно очень странно: почему именно сейчас, когда подготовка к освобождению Люцифера идёт полным ходом? Руфь не могла бы так запросто предать его брата. Михаил усмехается собственным мыслям: его же она предала.

— Сегодня ты уничтожишь Ад, Фериэль.

— Я? — Руфь слегка ошарашенно поднимает глаза на Архангела, удивившись не столько приказу, сколько имени.

— Ты видишь здесь кого-то ещё? — с притворной вежливостью интересуется Михаил, но в его голосе явственно слышится раздражение. — Приказ ясен? Отправляйся выполнять. Не-мед-лен-но.

***

Мэг даже не пытается сделать музыку тише, что раздражает — уж после встречи с новым "начальником" Руфь бесит всё, что происходит. Хриплый голос Кобейна заполняет всю комнату — впрочем, "комнатой" в понимании людей это не назовёшь. Четыре стены, потолок, да приёмник в углу. Ну, и свежий труп в другом углу. Мэг ещё раз бросает довольный взгляд в сторону мёртвого парня и отпивает виски из горла.

— У нас праздник? — Руфь вопросительно кивает в сторону трупа, явно имея ввиду то, что Мастерс опять нарушила установленные Алом правила.

— Ну, ты же вроде как приступила к выполнению того загадочного плана, о котором столько говорила. Я думала, ты мне мозги выешь прежде, чем, наконец, соберёшься с духом и отправишься к тому пернатому. Кстати, как прошло?

— Нет времени. Немедленно собирай шмотки и вместе с Алом и Лилит валите подальше. Куда угодно, — Руфь трёт пальцами переносицу и, не спуская озадаченного взгляда с Мастерс, продолжает:  
— Он приказал мне уничтожить Ад.

Демон рывком поднимается с пола пыточной, выронив бутылку из рук. Она встряхивает головой, часто моргая, и едва ли не кричит Руфи в лицо одно-единственное слово:

— Что?

— Ты слышала. Отправляйтесь к Бальтазару, или ещё куда, но не смейте высовываться, пока я не скажу.

Благо, долго повторять не приходиться, — Мэг является довольно сообразительной девочкой, поэтому напоследок задаёт лишь один вопрос:

— Он ведь не назвал твоего имени, да? — она улыбается, подавив тихий смешок. — Ферия Люксор*, — произносит, наконец, Мастерс, выключая приёмник, и в комнате становится слишком тихо. — Удачи, — она откровенно смеётся.

До Руфи только сейчас доходит, что всё дело именно в имени, и правильно использовав это знание, она может… Тупица! Следовало бы раньше об этом догадаться.

***

Платьице насквозь пропиталось кровью и прилипло к коже. Конечно, это всё затянулось, да и не могла она убить всех — ну, почти всех — всего лишь за сутки. Руфи понадобилось больше месяца, чтобы упокоить демонов "с миром". Теперь смело можно предстать взору Великого и Неподражаемого Архистратига, не забыв о том, как собирается воздействовать на него.

"Всё дело в имени", — усмехаясь, думает Руфь, входя в ту же церковь, в которой тогда встретилась с Михаилом. Теперь не нужно играть роль праведницы — есть вариант получше. Она подходит к Архангелу со спины, почти вплотную и, подражая Люциферу, насмешливо-учтиво спрашивает:

— Ещё что-то, сэр?

— Приказ выполнен?

— Да, сэр, — ангел с трудом сдерживает смех, уткнувшись носом в шею Михаила. Тот немедленно отстраняется.

— Что происходит?

О, ты прекрасно знаешь, что происходит, думается Руфи, и она не прекращает глупо улыбаться, ведь это — часть образа. Серафим знает, куда надавить, знает единственное больное место Михаила; рану, которую готова ковырять вечно, лишь бы добиться своего. И образ его брата — его поведение, манера речи, даже движения — всё это идеально подходит для такого рода задачи. Игра в фальсификацию началась, и как бы Руфи не было противно её продолжать, ей это всё же нравится. Мэгги действительно умная девочка, раз подала действительно стоящую идею. Не забыть бы отблагодарить её.

— Разве ты не узнаёшь меня, брат? — явно издеваясь над Архангелом, Руфь вновь подходит к нему, задрав голову повыше, чтобы посмотреть в холодные глаза. Не верит.

— Прекращай этот цирк, Фериэль, — голос Михаила всё такой же безразличный, — и наведи порядок в архивах.

Всё так же улыбаясь, но теперь уже натянуто, Руфь молча кивает и выходит из полуразрушенной церкви. Воспоминания о брате рано или поздно заставят Михаила сорваться, это лишь вопрос времени. Всё идёт по плану.

***

В один поистине замечательный вечер Руфь выряжается в платьице с узором из ненавистных роз. Правда, настроение у неё просто отвратительное: копировать поведение Люцифера оказалось занятием выматывающим и неблагодарным, к тому же, ангелу вспоминаются былые времена, когда она одевалась точно так же для Светоносного. Собственно, ничего и не изменилось — подстилкой была, ею же и осталась.

Предзакатное солнце противно слепит глаза, а полуразбитые витражные окна в церкви рисуют множество бликов, что ещё больше раздражает. Архангел уже ждёт её — нет, он ждёт Фер, а не саму Руфь. Ждёт созданную им сущность, и от этого становится только противнее.  
Руфь предпочла бы, чтобы это всё закончилось как можно скорее, но, как назло, чёртов Михаил сегодня невероятно медленный — до некоторого времени.

Закончив "официальную" часть их встречи, Архангел больше не утруждает никого разговорами, и тогда всё внутри серафима скручивается в тугой узел сплошных оголённых нервов и страха. Необъяснимая паника охватывает каждый раз, как только появляется шанс довести дело до конца, потому что это воистину самая ответственная и страшная вещь, которой приходилось заниматься Руфи. Нет, не секс с тем, кого она мечтает убить, а именно то, что хорошо спланированная ложь может обнаружиться.

Михаил прижимает ангела к стене, мысленно отмечая то, с каким страхом Руфь смотрит на него, не зная, что боится она вовсе не его. В серых глазах серафима играют разноцветные блики, и та щурится, вскоре просто прикрывая веки и откидывая голову назад.  
Каблуки туфель скользят по дощатому полу, и Руфь почти падает, но руки Архангела, крепко сжимающие её бёдра, не позволяют даже толком пошевелиться, и остаётся лишь елозить ногами, пытаясь совсем не сползти вниз. Она чувствует Михаила всем телом, и почему-то её вдруг охватывает невыносимое отвращение, и поэтому серафим первая целует его.

_Эти ненавистные объятия противны, но Руфь не может — и не хочет — вырваться. Два слова оглушительно стучат в висках: "Пользуйся мной". Она никогда не сможет загладить свою вину, не сможет искупить предательства, но хочет отдать себя напоследок — словно в дань своей новой сущности. И она целует Михаила, желая умереть прежде, чем тот отдаст её Люциферу._

Насколько она помнит, такого ещё не было. Видать, поцелуи были чем-то более интимным, чем просто секс, поэтому-то в стандартную программу на вечер они не входили. Но сейчас Руфь сама жадно касается устами губ Михаила, сдавленно дыша.

Рёбра словно врезаются в лёгкие, и ангел, открыв глаза, почему-то бегло смотрит на витражи с изображёнными на них мучениками и святыми, и замечает среди них Ферию Люксор, что, улыбаясь, глядит на серафима пустыми глазницами. Руфи хочется рассмеяться, но она сильнее вцепляется костлявыми пальцами в рубашку Архангела, и сильнее прижимается к его телу. Недавно возвращённые крылья словно тянут назад, но до конца ещё далеко.

Ангел падает на пол сразу же, как только прекращает чувствовать руки Михаила на своём теле. Становится на колени, наплевав на и без того содранную с них кожу, но вскоре спиной ощущает Архангела. Руфь зажимает себе рот руками, потому что знает, что свет лжи внутри обязательно разорвёт её. Словно понимая это, Михаил сильнее сдавливает шею серафима под именем Фериэль. Смазанно целует в висок, и Руфь хрипло стонет, почти ослепнув от предзакатного света, подаваясь навстречу сбивчивым движениям. Тело ужасно ноет.

Всё идёт по плану. Завтра, точно таким же вечером, придёт время платить по счетам, и Руфь не уронит клинка, занесённого над Архангелом, словно меч Правосудия. Но сегодня она всё ещё носит имя Ферии Люксор, поэтому должна подчиняться.


	9. AU к 2.4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Руфь не убивает Адама, а решает использовать его в качестве своего весселя.

Она заявилась к Адаму в одну из отвратительнейших ночей в его жизни. Словно принц из сопливой сказки, она спасла его, практически вырвав из лап гулей, чему сам Миллиган, несомненно, был бы очень рад, если бы не тот факт, что его мать уже не вернуть. Спасительница тогда заявила, что явись она на пару минут позже, Адам смог бы оценить всю прелесть пребывания в состоянии трупа, на что парень ответил несколькими истеричными воплями на тему "Лучше бы убили меня". Рассмеявшись, женщина просто-напросто отвесила Миллигану хорошенькую пощёчину, после чего предложила нормально поговорить.

О, этот мальчишка был просто шокирован тем разговором, и то и дело пытался возражать своей собеседнице, не веря ни единому её слову. Всех этих чудовищ просто не может существовать! Но то, как эти самые гули убили его мать… О Господи, Адам сейчас должен как можно скорее позвонить в полицию, а не вести беседы с этой странной особой.

Если честно, она не вызывала никакого доверия. Адаму даже подумалось, что она точно какая-нибудь сбежавшая преступница — ожесточённое лицо и множество ссадин и царапин на её теле навевали именно такие мысли. Да и то, с какой лёгкостью она расправилась с теми монстрами, тоже настораживает. В общем, эта женщина была ему неприятна, но, тем не менее, что-то буквально заставляло Адама слушать всё, что она говорит.

Когда Руфь — именно так она представилась – сказала, что Миллиган — избранный, тот просто не смог сдержать нервного смеха, за что получил весьма ощутимый удар в висок. Шикнув, Руфь приказала дослушать до конца и поведала ему о том, что он является оболочкой, весселем архангела Михаила, который намеревается использовать Адама как оружие. Рассказала об Апокалипсисе, который случится, если Миллиган поддастся уговорам Небес, о том, что его мать уже не вернуть, тогда как ангелы могут пообещать воскресить её. "Главное — не сказать "да" Михаилу", произнесла Руфь каким-то шутливым тоном, потрепав ошарашенного Адама по светлым волосам.

Он совершенно не горел желанием ещё хотя бы раз встретиться с ней, но Руфь нагло заявлялась к нему домой, тревожа парня разговорами о Небесах и ангелах, которые с её слов были жестокими, подлыми… Список можно было продолжать вечно. От всего этого Миллиган стал ещё более раздражительным – неужели эта девица не понимает, что ему нужно оправиться от потери матери? Но Руфь словно назло говорила о том, что Кейт не вернуть, что всё это подстроено Небесами… Бесконечный поток ненависти в её словах просто поражал Адама – из-за чего можно было так озлобиться на тех, кому люди обычно возносят молитвы?

Но в один не менее отвратительный день на парня всё же снизошла такая милость, как раскрытие истинных намерений этой женщины. Она, чёрт возьми, попросила его тело!

— Только на время войны, — протянула Руфь, закатив глаза, — так Михаил не сможет заполучить тебя, и Апокалипсис не состоится. А я уж позабочусь о том, чтобы подобное больше никогда не повторилось.

И, наверное, Руфь не ожидала того, что Адам откажется от столь великой миссии. Но она довольно быстро сориентировалась, начав уговаривать юношу. Она предлагала деньги, талант, славу, девушек и парней, но всё это оказалось Адаму не нужным, ведь его семья мертва. Это злило, чертовски сильно злило Руфь, потому что она не врала: вернуть Кейт ей не под силу.

Но серафим не перестала регулярно навещать Миллигана, наверное, всё же надеясь каким-то чудесным образом добиться его согласия. Она всё ещё пыталась как-то подкупить парня, напоить его, но всё безрезультатно — Адам был непоколебим, и, к тому же, абсолютно трезв даже после второй бутылки весьма крепкого виски, что должно было насторожить впавшего в отчаяние ангела. Но та упрямо пыталась достичь своей цели, не обращая внимания на какие-то детали.

Но то, что обычно раздражительный в её присутствии Миллиган вдруг стал совершенно уравновешенным и абсолютно серьёзным, в некотором роде обеспокоило Руфь, и та даже засомневалась в человечности Адама, но довольно скоро убедилась в обратном. Это могло быть и выходом из ситуации с оболочкой, несмотря на то, что Руфи не очень-то хотелось спать с этим мальчишкой.

Кожа у Адама сухая и горячая, и словно обжигает руки серафима, как только та касается тела Миллигана. Всё, что происходит сейчас — до невозможности странно: цепляясь за плечи весселя, Руфь чувствует себя человеком, пусть и совсем немного, но от этого всё равно мерзко.

Адам целует как-то слишком уверенно для подростка-девственника, слишком сильно сжимает бёдра Руфи, двигается слишком медленно — этого всего действительно слишком, и ангел поздно это понимает. Глядя в глаза Михаила, а не Миллигана, серафим понимает, что давно проиграла. Пожалуй, слишком давно.


	10. Spectrum.

Ханна едва слышно вздыхает. Порой действия и слова сестры очень сложно понять. Вот и сейчас трудно вникнуть во фразы — витиеватые и пространные, не свойственные ангелам. Сестра чем-то опечалена, это ясно, как Божий день. Но вот причину Ханне обнаружить не удаётся. Точнее, эта причина — её оглашение — может повлечь за собой серьёзные неприятности.

— Так нельзя.

— Нельзя, — соглашается Руфь, но не поднимает на сестру взгляда.

— Так и до падения недалеко, — шёпотом, с явным страхом в голосе продолжает Ханна. — Почему ты сомневаешься?

Руфиэль молчит. Не признаваться же, что сомнения ей внушили падшие, — сестра пусть и поддерживает её в большинстве случаев, но о предательстве молчать не будет. Благо, хоть мысли не читает, это Руфь знает точно.

— Это сложно, — наконец отвечает она, нахмурившись.

Ханна качает головой. Такое настроение Руфи могут заметить остальные, и они-то уж точно попытаются добиться внятного ответа. Господи, лишь бы смятение Руфиэли прошло незамеченным! Нельзя допустить, чтобы о таких её мыслях узнал командир Гарнизона, который наверняка не преминет доложить об этом Наоми. Именно её твёрдой рукой в личном деле Руфи выведены столь страшные для ангела слова: "бывший человек, легко поддающийся влиянию". Ханна не хочет ещё и слова "сомневающаяся". С такими рекомендациями повышения в должности не дождаться.

— Так нельзя, — повторяет Ханна, прежде чем исчезнуть.

Руфь и сама понимает это. Понимает, что нельзя безоговорочно доверять падшей Мириэль, нельзя врать в глаза другим ангелам. Грех. Надо же — была при жизни праведницей, а стала ангелом и… Она сомневается, задаёт собратьям вопросы, и это настораживает не только Ханну.

Но разве падшие не правы? Их слова не могли возникнуть без причины, а значит, доля правды в них есть. И Руфиэль верит этой правде, пусть и чувствует, что скоро поплатится за это. Но пока она поможет им в меру своих возможностей. "Ведь если твоя судьба заранее известна, нечего бояться", думает она, осмелившись солгать сестре. Но Ханне уже всё ясно; она знает, что лучше именно ей сообщить о предательстве.

Она ловит понимающий взгляд Руфи. Стража ведёт её к Михаилу, и шанса избежать падения нет. Глупая, глупая сестра.

Руфиэль предстаёт пред Архистратигом, смиренно опустив глаза. И пусть она видит его не впервые — однажды уже удостаивалась такой чести, — но всё равно становится труднее дышать (кажется, забыла о том, что ангелы не дышат вообще). И хоть каждый ангел желает узреть начальство, Руфь этому совсем не рада.

Она хочет сказать, что предана ему, но нет — она предатель; хочет сказать, что любит — но разве любящие сбегают к врагу? Серафим молчит, даже не желая оправдываться: бесполезно. Михаил не питает ни к кому жалости, да и других чувств тоже (хотя Руфь помнит об исключении в виде младшего брата). Эмоции ангелам противопоказаны. Именно поэтому Руфь — неправильная. Она боится, сожалеет, а так нельзя.

 

— Почему вы сомневаетесь? — Михаил хватает её, уже слепую, за плечи, но не слышит ответа. — Почему падаете?

Руфь ничего не знает насчёт остальных падших, но у неё собственная — и глупая — причина.

— Недостаток внимания, — дрожащий голос слишком отчётливо слышен в этой слепой тишине, и от этого серафиму становится ещё хуже.

Она хватается за руки Михаила, прижимается к нему всем телом, говорит что-то невпопад. Если падать — окончательно. Это не унижение, мысленно говорит себе Руфь, смазанно касаясь шеи Михаила изодранными губами — нужно восполнить пресловутый недостаток внимания. Это не унижение, повторяет она ещё раз, когда руки оказываются в крепком захвате. Это не унижение, когда Архангел называет её исковерканным именем своего брата.

Это не унижение, но она хочет забыть это. Ханна милостиво исполняет эту просьбу едва живой сестры, после чего передаёт её тело Мириэль.

Глупые, глупые сёстры.

 

Руфь действительно забывает многое на довольно долгое время. Помнит лишь того, кто сбросил её вниз, и этого ей вполне достаточно — до тех пор, пока благодать не угасает вовсе, возвращая воспоминания. Так вот почему? Из-за чёртова синдрома недостатка внимания! Позор, величайший позор Вселенной!

Она почти человек, а Люцифер — тот, кто может помочь — вовсе не торопился исцелять, сделав безучастным наблюдателем. О, нет — слушателем. Глаз-то у неё нет, а слепой ангел не может покинуть свою оболочку. Поэтому Руфь слушает всё до единого звука, запоминая все детали; пытается вымолить исцеления, и когда это удаётся… Именно тогда она чувствует себя по-настоящему счастливой. У неё есть второй шанс, "миссия" — отомстить. Ей, в отличие от Люцифера, не нужен Апокалипсис в полном смысле этого слова; нет, Руфь жаждет смерти Михаила, а ещё лучше — вечных его мучений. И уж ради такого она согласна даже стать его палачом.

 

Она любит путешествовать во времени, когда подворачивается транспорт в виде особо неприятного ангела. Для "поездки" необходимо поглотить чью-либо благодать, и этот процесс доставляет Руфи немало удовольствия. Будучи слабой, она отчаянно хочет показать своё превосходство над кем-то, пусть поначалу убивать "своих" было тяжело. Но чем больше трупов — тем ей лучше. Их криками Руфь хочет заглушить навязчивый шёпот в голове: "Ферия, Ферия Люксор". Шёпот, который однажды обжёг ей шею своим жаром. Это не её имя, пытается убедить себя Руфь, но голос Михаила в голове упрямо твердит обратное.

Она выполняет все приказы Азазеля и взваливает на себя всё больше обязанностей, лишь бы ни о чём не думать, не оставаться в абсолютной тишине, потому что мысли делают её слабее. Человечнее. А вновь становиться человеком Руфи не хочется — лучше уж быть монстром.

Она молит Инквизитора о пытках, на что Аластар недовольно кривит лицо, но приступает к работе. После обнаруживается, что ткани весселя ангела не регенерируют — точнее, это происходит очень медленно, даже если ранения нанести обычным оружием. Кости не срастаются, боль чувствуется лучше прежнего, но при этом Руфь не умирает и даже может соображать. Сущность, пытать которую — одно удовольствие. Но Руфи едва ли удаётся забыть хоть что-то. Боль лишь притупляет эмоции, и ангел уже сама не знает — хочет она чувствовать что-то или нет. Второй вариант оказывается более удобным.

Некоторое время ей трудно смотреть на Мириэль — поправочка: Мэг. Если бы не её слова… Глупости. Руфь сама виновата в своём падении, другие здесь не при чём. Поэтому не стоит винить Мастерс, она этого не заслуживает. Она ведь пытается чем-то помочь Руфи, незаметно для себя привязавшись к ней, чувствуя часть своей вины. Мэг даже предлагает отказаться от своей сущности и стать демоном или, ещё лучше, человеком, забыв прошлое — Азазель мог бы устроить подобное, но Руфь отказалась: ведь иначе она не сможет отомстить Михаилу за крылья. И за ненавистное имя — тоже.

 

Рождение Джона Винчестера, затем — его сыновей, что убивают "Отца" Мэг — события, запомнившиеся Аду надолго. Конечно, Желтоглазый порядком всем надоел и братья прикончили его удивительно вовремя — жаль, что больше ничего вовремя они так и не сделают. Множество демонов были только рады, но не Мэг. Она ведь была предана Азазелю; пала ради него с Небес. Его гибель, какой бы оправданной не являлась, превратила Мастерс в другое существо. Не по самой сути — она всё ещё оставалась демоном, но становилась слабее. Никакой устойчивости. И Руфь чувствовала эти изменения; ей довольно быстро стало заметно, что доверять правление Адом прямой наследнице не стоит. Более того — это опасно.

Пришлось остановиться на кандидатуре Лилит — вот её действительно можно было назвать верной Люциферу, да и правителем она оказалась куда лучшим, нежели Желтоглазый. И то, что большинство признавали этот факт, породило в дочери Азазеля искреннюю ненависть к новой правительнице. Лишь то, что без Лилит — точнее, без её смерти в конце — невозможно освобождение Падшего, успокаивало Мэг, и лишь благодаря этому она сдерживала себя.

Тогда как Руфь позволяла себе гнев — он придавал ей сил, подпитывал её ненависть. Ангельская сущность разрушалась, и этот процесс не могла остановить даже украденная благодать в теле. Руфь и не вспомнит, скольких убила ради того, чтобы заполучить их силу — для неё они все были одинаковыми. Пусть кто-то сильнее, а кто-то слабее — но они одинаковы.

Это было утомительно — а поначалу ещё и сложно, ведь Руфи было жаль своих братьев и сестёр, — но вскоре от жалости не осталось и следа. Лишь безразличие и иногда — злость, но не больше.

Однообразное существование истощало её, вымывало из сознания сомнения: "А, может, стоит раскаяться?" Глупые, глупые мысли! Небеса не простят её, это Руфи известно наверняка. Впрочем, она пыталась, но каждый раз, когда заветные слова уже были готовы слететь с губ, ангел слышала голос, нарёкший её новым именем — жалкой пародией на имя Светоносного, — и заглушить этот шёпот она могла лишь кровью. О прощении забывала.

Извечный страх уступил место пустоте. Бояться Руфь просто устала, кричать "Mayday" уже поздно, и оставалось только смириться. Верно служить Аду, позже — Люциферу, проживая второй вариант двадцатого и двадцать первого веков. Любые проявляемые в то время эмоции были слишком наигранными, действия — слишком пафосными. Даже, казалось бы, настоящее безумие, сквозящее в смехе, было не больше, чем демонстрацией: "Смотрите, во что меня превратили Небеса, которым вы возносите молитвы!"

Но, попав в Клетку, она и сама начала молиться — кому-нибудь, лишь бы спастись — но вскоре и это оставила. Руфь знала, что молитвы не будут услышаны, и разрешила себе быть свободной. Может, смешно: свобода в заточении, но Руфи нравится. Никто не приказывает, не говорит о правильности. И Руфь была рада своему одиночеству, пока…

Мэг не справилась — или ей изначально было плевать. Она не убила Архангела — не важно, какого из — той пулей, но смогла сбросить их в Клетку. Нет, ей точно помогли. Габриэль, к примеру. Да, скорее всего. Чёртовы чувства и ему помешали убить братьев, поэтому он не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как вернуть обоих в "жилище" Люцифера.

Руфь удивлённо смотрит на Михаила — нет, на его вессель, Джона Винчестера, которому сейчас, наверное, лет двадцать пять. И именно сейчас Руфи хочется заплакать: не смогла предугадать такой вариант, и знала бы — не смогла бы ничего сделать. И теперь ангел ещё сильнее ненавидит Михаила и его весселей — лишь из-за того, что она сама оказалась непредусмотрительной.

Первое, что делает Люцифер — вымещает на ней накопившуюся злобу. Резко, сильно. Избивая до невозможной здесь смерти, ломая кости и отрывая от тела куски плоти. Слишком быстро — даже боль толком не чувствуется.

Не эстетично.

Когда Падший остывает, а тело Руфи — регенерирует, братья принимаются друг за друга. И вот это серафим, несмотря на отвращение к их отношениям в целом, может назвать действительно красивым. Но ей хочется заглушить их голоса — слишком увлечённые друг другом, и…

На счёт шесть она начнёт играть. Скрипка в её искалеченных руках кажется настоящим произведением искусства, что совсем не вяжется с общей обстановкой в Клетке. Но Руфь никогда не устанет играть лишь по той причине, что её желание заглушить крики музыкой слишком велико, её слишком не хочется видеть и слышать двух архангелов — и вовсе не из-за отвращения. Они, чёрт возьми, любят друг друга, и их чувства кажутся Руфи кощунством. Итак, на счёт шесть она начинает играть.

Шесть. Михаил ставит Люцифера на колени. Бьёт, сдирая кожу со своих рук, бьёт с таким остервенением, что ухмылка Светоносного стирается вместе с правильностью самого Михаила. Бьёт, вконец ломая себе пальцы, и хруст костей становится слышен громче музыки. А Люцифер улыбается своей победе.

Пять. Он поднимается и вновь идёт к брату, чтобы сразиться с ним. Руфь всего на секунду прекращает игру, но и этого более чем достаточно, чтобы услышать звон стальных цепей. Они оплетают крылья Михаила, впиваясь шипами и связывая, расцветая на благородном металле ржавыми розами. Теперь Архангел улыбается — поддаётся, поддаётся не цепям, а брату, позволяя тому душить себя. И им обоим нравится захлёбываться воздухом, обжигающим истрескавшиеся губы, слышать, как умирают надежды ангела, у которой была мечта.

О, её амбициям могли позавидовать Ад и Небеса — жажда мести вдохнула в неё жизнь, и Руфь стала живой настолько, насколько вообще может быть живым труп. Да, её падение было хуже смерти, но эти двое, бесконечно влюблённые друг в друга, не замечали этого. Им всё равно, страдают ли другие — нет, это даже нравилось им. Чёртовы садисты! Им плевать на всё, кроме них самих, и даже Габриэль, что казался самым эгоистичным существом во вселенной, против своих братьев не имеет никаких шансов. Но Руфь победит, о, стоит только потерпеть — выход есть даже из Клетки.

На счёт четыре цепи оплетают тела архангелов, а Руфь крепче сжимает в изуродованных руках скрипку. Стоять, подпирая собой стену, уже нет сил, и серафим аккуратно садится на поверхность, образно именуемую "полом", хотя на самом деле, здесь даже дна нет. Вновь приходится играть — руки сами тянутся к ненавистному инструменту. Похоже, это предназначение Руфи — делать то, что не приносит ничего, кроме боли. Даже эти двое знают о чём-то за границами мучений, а людям и вовсе много не нужно, тогда как Руфь совершенно запуталась в своих определениях ощущений.

Вот, к примеру, даже если ей каким-то немыслимым образом повезёт выбраться из Клетки, что дальше? Она даже понятия не имеет, что сейчас происходит снаружи. Единственная надежда — Мэг, да и та не очень-то годится на роль правительницы Ада. Ещё Габриэль… Этот паршивец вполне мог выжить. Но никто из них даже не подумает помочь Руфь. Кто она такая, чтобы о ней кто-то беспокоился? Ничтожество, никому не нужная дрянь.

Три — пальцы Михаила и Люцифера переплетаются, и Руфь с сожалением смотрит на свои руки. Чёрные из-за высохшей крови, с подгнившими кусочками оторванной местами кожи, и кое-где костяшки белеют — пальцы обглоданные, словно собачьи кости. Не о таких руках мечтают, не таким посвящают оды — хотя ей, наверное, это ни к чему.

Руфь не подходит под стандарты ангелов, людей и прочих тварей, и пора бы уже привыкнуть к этому, но она неосознанно сравнивает себя с кем-то, стараясь влезть в какие-то рамки, ею же придуманные. И сейчас Руфь видит, в чём её ошибка: она старательно заключала себя в оковы, тогда как для победы требовалось освободиться от всего и понять парочку простых истин. Любовь, которая для Руфи не больше, чем романтизованный инстинкт — вот она, в движениях двоих братьев, во всём их естестве, а она сама годится лишь для замены кого-то из них. Но она слишком тусклая, чтобы быть чем-то большим.

Два — ангел считает вслух — слышится торный хруст ломающихся под тяжестью цепей крыльев. Чьих — старается не смотреть, но почему-то ей очень хочется услышать глухие вскрики Михаила, теряющего свои стальные крылья. Руфь с силой давит кончиками пальцев на свои веки до тех пор, пока глаза не вытекают из глазниц и не остаётся ничего, кроме как зажимать руками уши. Не видеть, не слышать — пожалуйста!

"Один" тонет в криках. Руфь не знает и не хочет знать, что произошло, но это освободило и исцелило их. Руфь почти виснет на шее ошарашенного Михаила, в исступлении шепчет какие-то слова благодарности, словно не замечая стальных клинков в руках архангелов. Пустая оболочка падает к ногам Михаила прежде, чем лезвие входит до рукояти аккурат меж рёбер Люцифера.

 

Габриэль смотрит на неё и не верит. Потому что ему совершенно известно, что эта дрянь в Клетке — должна быть там, а выход из Клетки… Нет, невозможно. Но Руфь стоит перед ним, и лицо её весселя выражает дивную смесь счастья и недовольства.

— Я человек. И я ищу Мэг.

— И всего-то? Поэтому обратилась к архангелу?

Габриэль усмехается, впрочем — ему всё равно. Вальяжно закидывает ногу на ногу, лучезарно улыбается и говорит:

— Да мертва она. Давно. Столетие тому вперёд.

Он любуется озадаченным лицом Руфи.

— Что значит — "вперёд"?

А смерть почти-сестры не волнует? В самом деле?

— Мы в двадцатом веке, дорогуша! — восклицает архангел. — Так уж получилось, что, когда мы закрывали клетку, Мэг разметало по вселенной, а сам мир вернулся на несколько десятков лет назад.

— Ясно.

Руфь разворачивается и твёрдым шагом направляется к двери, не говоря больше ни слова.

— Не будешь мстить? — спрашивает Габриэль, удивлённо распахнув глаза так, словно бы только что проснулся.

— Уже незачем.

 

Руфь идёт к дому своего весселя в Лоуренсе, и сейчас ей кажется, что вот то, к чему она так долго стремилась — мстить Михаилу не нужно, ведь он сам убил своего брата. Хуже сделать не получится, как не старайся.

Руфь пытается жить как человек, пусть даже сама мысль об этом поначалу внушала ей стойкое чувство отвращения. Но с каждым днём — после долгой борьбы с собой — получалось создать видимость нормальной жизни.

Руфь занимает место своего весселя — пытается работать, пусть её и увольняют спустя месяц; пытается есть — но еда кажется чем-то неестественным. То, что Руфь заказывает в одном и том же кафе, становится ей поперёк горла, каждый раз норовясь вырваться наружу.

Её вновь начинает мучать то услышанное однажды имя, принадлежащее не ей. "Ферия, Ферия Люксор, Фериэль, Фер"... Шёпот в голове предлагает массу вариантов, и каждый из них сводит с ума. Тогда Руфь включает приёмник на полную громкость, пытаясь заглушить навязчивый голос, но когда не получается, начинает разрушать дом своей оболочки — и себя заодно. Она разбивает зеркала и ломает стулья, надеясь таким образом отвлечь себя от того, что в ней больше ничего не осталось.

Пустая.

Руфь начинает забывать. Она садится на пол возле кровати и пытается вспомнить хоть какой-то из трёх её миров, но не может — забылось всё, кроме Небес и нынешней жизни. В её голове — распорядок дня, необходимый для создания иллюзии нормальности. Но распорядок нарушен — Руфь пропустила ужин, и желания идти сейчас в кафе у неё никакого.

В дверь стучат. Руфь замирает на секунду, поднимается с пола и тянется рукой к приёмнику, затем приглушая звуки "АВВА". Женщина максимально тихо движется к двери, то и дело потирая кисть руки — накануне не посчастливилось загнать под кожу осколок. Руфь боится, и боится того, что её страх чувствует тот, кто за дверью — неважно, демон там, ангел или ещё какая тварь. Падшая боится их, ведь знает, что не сможет себя защитить.

Она открывает дверь и видит перед собой улыбчивое лицо Джона.

— Эм, здравствуйте, Фло, — он улыбается ещё шире, — вы сегодня не пришли ужинать в кафе, как это обычно бывает, и я пришёл проверить, не случилось ли с вами чего…

— Всё в порядке, — поспешно прерывает Руфь Винчестера и захлопывает дверь прямо перед его носом.

Она облегчённо вздыхает. Всего лишь человек. Даже не одержимый демоном. Просто человек.

Который, тем не менее, всё равно вызывает у неё страх. Потому что Руфь видела его когда-то, и не только в своей "новой жизни". Нет, определённо где-то ещё… Но она не может вспомнить, и от этого тоже страшно. Руфь плюхается на пол перед дверью, отбросив в сторону обломок, кажется, ножки стула. Голос вновь даёт о себе знать. Теперь уже незнакомое имя начинает вдалбливаться в голову, так громко, что Руфь не слышит, как вновь открывается дверь.

Женщина рывком поднимается и сталкивается лицом к лицу с вошедшим Винчестером. Но это уже не он.

Руфь вспоминает и падает на колени, ожидая смерти. Михаил зарывается рукой в тускло-рыжие волосы падшей, заставляя задрать голову кверху.

— Фе-ри-эль.

Пузырёк с ярко-сияющей благодатью будто бы случайно выпадает из второй руки.


End file.
